Raining Cats and Demons
by L.uca Kerberos
Summary: [Important Notice In Bio]Yusuke and the gang get a new member added to the team.Will someone fall for her or will there be utter chaos?Strong Language
1. Reiluka Chrysanthemum

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho but I do own any characters that I made up.  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter One: Reiluka Chrysanthemum  
  
It was silent in the room except for pencils or pens writing or the occasional snoring from someone who failed to pay attention in class. Yusuke Urameshi was looking out the window while his friend Kazuma Kuwabara was sleeping beside him. Yusuke was about to fall asleep when the door to the classroom burst open, startling the once-was-sleeping Kuwabara. In the doorway stood Mr. Takanaka and a girl that looked to be about Yusuke's age. She was of medium height with waist length black hair with blue streaks in it. She had light blue eyes and was glaring at everyone in the room right then. Yusuke noticed as he took in the rest of her. Her uniform was a lighter blue than the other uniforms and her skirt was shortened and Yusuke noticed that she had a pair of shorts underneath the skirt. She also had no sleeves on her shirt, making her tanned arms visible. Yusuke was a little surprised when he saw that she had feminine muscles on her arms and legs. She must work out. Yusuke thought. Just then a boy in the back of the room wolf whistled and the girl glared daggers at him but somehow she managed to control herself and ended up, what it sounded like, hissing. She can hiss? Yusuke thought. He turned and saw that Kuwabara was staring at the girl intently. Yusuke leaned over to his friend.  
  
"Why are you staring at her? You already have a girlfriend, remember?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara frowned as the girl took a seat in front of Yusuke.  
  
"That girl has a weird aura surrounding her." Kuwabara said quietly so the girl would not hear him. Then Yusuke laughed. That got Kuwabara out of his trance.  
  
"What are you laughing at Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled through gritted teeth. Mr. Takanaka cleared his throat. "Everyone, this is Ms. Reiluka Chrysanthemum. The class said hello. Then Takanaka left. Soon everyone got back to work when they had finished staring at the new girl. Said girl was soon asleep. Yusuke raised his eyebrow. Then whispered to Kuwabara.  
  
"And I thought me and you were the only ones who dared sleep in this school." Kuwabara snickered. Then stopped and gulped.  
  
"What?" Yusuke asked. Kuwabara pointed. Yusuke turned around only to stare into the eyes of very pissed girl.   
  
"Apparently she heard." Yusuke said and then smiled sheepishly.   
  
********************************************************************************************  
  
So, how did you like it? This is my first YYH fic and it will also be my first fic that I have a made up character in. Please tell me how I did. Thanks! Animechick8 


	2. New Teammate

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up.  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Two: New Teammate  
  
"That new girl Reiluka is pretty tough. She's already gotten into three fights today." Keiko told Yusuke and Kuwabara(who were now each sporting a black eye and multiple bruises on their face). The three of them were walking when Yusuke saw Botan up ahead.  
  
"Hey Keiko, me and Kuwabara have to go. See you later!" Yusuke said as he ran off with Kuwabara dragging behind him.  
  
"Hey Botan!" Yusuke yelled once he had reached the blue-haired girl.  
  
"Hello Yusuke! Hello Kuwabara!" Botan said happily as she looked around.  
  
"Um, Botan? Who're you looking for?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"I am looking for Hiei and Kurama, they said they would be here shortly." Botan said, now mumbling to herself. Yusuke sweatdropped. Suddenly Botan smiled.  
  
"There you are! Hi Kurama! Hello Hiei!" She said as she ran over to the two demon boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara followed.  
  
"Hello Botan, Yusuke, Kuwabara." Kurama said.   
  
"So Botan, why do want us?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Oh, right! I have another mission for you and a new member of the team!" Botan said excitedly.   
  
"What do you mean we have a new member!" Yusuke shouted. Botan held her ears.  
  
"Stop yelling Yusuke!" She said angrily.  
  
"Who is it?" Kuwabara spoke up.   
  
"Me." A voice said behind him. Kuwabara jumped and turned around. Yusuke and Kuwabara's mouths dropped open. Botan went over and hugged her long-time friend.   
  
"Guys, I would like you to meet Reiluka Chrysanthemum." Botan told the group. Reiluka nodded to the boys. Yusuke and Kuwabara recovered from their shock and shook their heads.  
  
"No way Botan, I am not going to work with her." Yusuke said receiving a glare from Reiluka and Botan. "I'm with Urameshi. I mean, she's a girl." Kuwabara said. Reiluka glared at him.  
  
"I guess you forgot who gave you those bruises. Would you like me to remind you?" Reiluka growled at him. Kuwabara shrieked and hid behind Kurama. Kurama and Hiei looked at the girl with interest. "Right then. Now, to tell you about the mission." Botan said eagerly, trying to stop the fight that was about to ensue. Reiluka turned back to Botan.  
  
"There is a demon in the Makai and it has somehow figured out how to get past the barrier and is sending demons through the portal. Your mission is to find the demon and destroy it in any way you can as it is very powerful and you have permission to kill it." Botan finished and then looked to Reiluka. "I know that you want to kill that demon by yourself but I insist that you have these guys with you. I am sorry about your mother and brother." Botan finished a little sadly. Hiei saw a look of hurt pass on the girl's face, then it was replaced with a cold glare.  
  
"I will kill her for what she did to my mother, brother, and father." Reiluka said in a deadly whisper witch even sacred Kurama and Hiei a bit. With that the six of them headed down an alleyway. Then they stopped at an old warehouse.   
  
"Well, goodbye and good luck." Botan said as she summoned her oar and flew away. Then the five fighter went inside and jumped into a portal that would lead them to the demon world.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Yay! I finished the first part of the story! You will find out in the next chapter why Reiluka wants to kill that demon that Botan mentioned. I know that Hiei and Kurama are a little out of character but I had to do that so that it would fit into my story. I think there is going to be a little humor in the next chapter. Oh yeah, I will need, let's see, three reviews before I will post the next chapter up! I would also like to know if I should put a description of Reiluka's fighting outfit in the story or have a description of it at the end. Please tell me if I should do that! Thanks for reading! Animechick8 


	3. A Kitten's Mind

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I made up.  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Three: A Kitten's Mind  
  
Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei, Kurama, and Reiluka landed safely on the other side of the barrier.   
  
"This place is freaky." Kuwabara shuddered.   
  
"Yes, forests are very freaky." Reiluka said sarcastically.   
  
"Really?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"No." Reiluka answered. "Baka." She muttered under her breath.  
  
"What'd you say!?" Kuwabara yelled at her. Reiluka covered her ears.  
  
"You don't have to yell so loud! I'm standing right next to you!" She snapped.  
  
"Will you guys shut up already!" Yusuke yelled, breaking up the fight.   
  
"We should find a place to camp before nightfall." Kurama said.   
  
"But I wanna go play!" Said a giddy Reiluka. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at her in shock.  
  
"You want to play in the demon world!?" Yusuke asked. Reiluka smiled. Hiei raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Kurama asked Reiluka. She smiled, then took of into the forest.  
  
"Where the heck do you think you're going?!" Yusuke yelled and ran after her. Kuwabara followed. Kurama shook his head and followed as well. Pretty soon Hiei did the same.  
  
About an hour later all of them were seated around a campfire eating fish. Then the argument started.  
  
"Hey! You took my fish!" Reiluka cried. Kuwabara looked at her with a mouthful of fish.  
  
"No I didn't." Kuwabara said after he swallowed.  
  
"You did too take her fish baka." Hiei said, clearly annoyed. Kuwabara looked at him.  
  
"You're siding with her?" He asked. Reiluka smiled. After more arguing Reiluka got up.  
  
"Where are you going?" Kurama asked.  
  
"I'm going to get my supper." Reiluka snapped and then stormed off.  
  
"What the hell is she doing?" Yusuke asked Kurama as Reiluka sniffed the ground. Kurama sweatdropped. Suddenly Reiluka pounced. Then they all herd squeaking. Reiluka then came back to camp, holding up a mouse. Kuwabara screamed and jumped up.  
  
"What are you so scared of?" Reiluka asked him as she played with the mouse.  
  
"I hate mice! Get that thing away from me!" Kuwabara screeched. Reiluka frowned.  
  
"But this is my dinner!" She whined.  
  
"You eat live mice for food?" Yusuke asked. Reiluka nodded.  
  
"Now, if you will all leave me alone I would like to go eat my dinner." With that she walked off while four surprised fighters watched her go. Later on they all heard talking. It was coming from Reiluka. "Nice little mousie! Let me eat you!" Yusuke and Kuwabara cracked up laughing. Kurama looked like he was holding back a laugh while Hiei smirked. Reiluka turned to them.  
  
"What are you guys laughing at?" She asked with a frown.   
  
"You...were...talking...to the...mouse!" Yusuke said between laughs.  
  
"Well I always play with my food before I eat it!" Then she got up and walked over to the river. Kuwabara got up and walked over to where Reiluka was keeping the mouse. He then lifted up the little 'cage' and let the mouse go. He ran back to the campfire. Pretty soon all of them heard a loud yell and then stomping. "All right! Who let my mouse go!?" Reiluka asked them all angrily. Yusuke was trying to hold back a laugh while Kuwabara was trying to put the best I-didn't-do-it face. Reiluka didn't buy it. "You let my food go!" She wailed. Then she walked over to Kuwabara and grinned at him evilly. "Wanna play Kuwabara?" She asked in a deadly voice. Kuwabara whimpered and ran over to Yusuke. Reiluka was to quick for him and pulled him to the ground and started beating the crap out of him. This went on for quit a while.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Did you like it? I know the ending was sort of crappy but I had to end it somewhere and I wasn't really in the mood for writing. Please tell me how I did! I will need three more reviews before I put the next chapter up. Thanks for reading and please review! Animechick8 


	4. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH but I do own any characters that I made up.( )= this means that it is a dream sequence.  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Three: Nightmare  
  
After Kuwabara's beating, everyone started settling in for the night. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama slept on the ground while Hiei and Reiluka each took a tree. Reiluka jumped up onto her tree branch and watched as Yusuke and Kuwabara fought over who was going to be the first one on lookout. They did a quick game of rock, paper, scissors and Yusuke won; Kuwabara had to be the lookout. Reiluka smirked. Thos two sure are funny sometimes. And I think I am actually starting to enjoy this trip. Wait! What am I thinking! I'm not here to have fun, I'm here to get revenge on my family! With that last thought Reiluka settled down and fell into a light sleep.  
  
(A young girl with cats ears and a tail was running through the forest, she was covered in blood and was tripping along the way. She looked back as she heard a long scream.  
  
"Mama!" She yelled and turned around but the boy that was behind her stopped her. He too had cat ears and a tail. "Keep running! I told mama that I would keep you safe!" The boy yelled at his younger sister. The girl was crying as she blindly ran while holding onto her brother's hand. They stopped at a large cliff that was over looking the ocean. The boy hugged his sister.   
  
"It's okay. We are going to be alright." He whispered, tying to comfort his sister. Suddenly he looked up and saw a woman with large fangs protruding from her mouth.   
  
"You cannot get away. I will not rest until I kill both you and Reiluka." She said.) Reiluka woke with a start. She was sweating and breathing harshly. Why am I having that dream? That was more than six years ago. She wondered.   
  
"Are you okay Reiluka?" She looked down and saw that Yusuke had taken over Kuwabara's job.  
  
"I'm fine. Thank you for asking." She said as she put on a fake smile. Yusuke shrugged and went back to walking around the area. If I keep this up than I will only end up worrying everybody and then we wont be able to finish this mission! Reiluka thought as she closed her eyes and fell into another sleep.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I know this chapter was short but it mostly reflected on Reiluka's past life. Oh yeah, now you know that Reiluka is only HALF cat demon; but the boys don't know that yet. I think next chapter will have some fighting in it. Please review!Animechick8 One more thing: Could someone give me some ideas for fighting next chapter? I'd really appreciate it! Thanks! 


	5. Identity Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or any of it's characters. I do own any characters that I have made up.  
  
A/N: Animechick8 here! I am sorry if this chapter is sort of weird. I have had writer's block and I am nice enough to write this chapter so my reviewers won't get mad! Thanks!  
  
Raining Cat's and Demons  
  
Chapter Five: Identity Revealed.  
  
Everything was quiet for once in the small camp that was host to a group of Spirit Detectives. Two humans were sleeping on the ground while two more demons were leaning or sitting in a tree. Then there was a hanyou who was sprawled out on a large branch above a small stream. Suddenly the small girl lifted her head up slightly and scanned the area for any signs of movement. Must be my imagination. Reiluka thought. Then she laid her head down again. Then she heard it again. There was a movement in the bushes. I know I heard something that time. She thought as she quietly got up and stared at the bush. She sat like that for about an hour and finally decided that it was just a mouse or something. So she turned back around and laid down again. Bad move.  
  
The large rat demon was sitting in the bushes waiting for the girl to turn back around so he could strike. Then he saw it. He leaped out of the bushes and hit Reiluka in the back sending the both of them flying into the stream. Kurama and Hiei jumped up at the sudden burst of noise. They looked and saw that a large rat demon had Reiluka's head pinned down under the water. Kurama ran over to the water and tried to get the rat off of the struggling girl underneath it. Hiei was yelling at Yusuke and Kuwabara to get up and help Kurama and Reiluka. Suddenly a white light appeared beneath the rat. It jumped up, howling in pain and holding it's wrist. Hiei noticed it was at a weird angle. Reiluka jumped up and spit out a bunch of water that had found it's way into her mouth.  
  
"Who sent you!" She growled fiercely. The rat demon smirked.  
  
"I'm going to tell you girlie, now come over here like a nice hanyou so I can kill you." It finished as it lunged for Reiluka. She dodged and the demon ran into a large rock.   
  
"Damn you bitch! I'm going to kill your sorry ass!" He screeched as he ran for her again. Kurama and Yusuke were at the water's edge and could only stare as Reiluka kept dodging the demon's attacks. Even Hiei was a little impressed. She's fast. He thought. Kuwabara was still sleeping. Reiluka grinned as the demon stopped to catch his breath.  
  
"You aren't the one that's going to do the killing. Now tell me who sent you and I will make you death less painful." Reiluka said coldly. The demon stood and laughed at her.   
  
"What's so funny!" Reiluka snarled. The demon stopped his laughing and looked at her.  
  
"I have orders to kill you and I intend to carry those orders out." He shouted as he yet again lunged at her. Suddenly Reiluka saw two small figures jump out of the bushes and attack the rat demon. She stared as the rat was killed easily. Then she noticed the two figures. One was a male with long black hair tied into a ponytail with piercing gold eyes. The other was a female with medium length dark brown hair and large orange eyes. Both of them had long fluffy tails that were black and tiny black ears poked out of the top of their heads. They looked up from what they were doing and grinned at Reiluka. She smiled and shook her head as she walked back to shore, closely followed by the two new demons. She sat down and the two followed suit and sat on either side of her. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke looked at the newcomers warily.   
  
"It's okay guys, these two are my friends." She smiled at the female that sat next to her who was staring at the big blue oaf who was still asleep. Reiluka's grin got even wider.  
  
"Go ahead and wake him however you want." She said to the small female who eagerly ran over and started yelling at Kuwabara and punching him in the stomach.   
  
"Ouch!" Kuwabara yelled and opened his eyes to see two orange ones staring back at him. He screamed and the girl backed away from him holding her ears.  
  
"What was that for you big baka!" The girl yelled at the now awake Kuwabara.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" He said suspiciously.   
  
"Please forgive me;" Reiluka said as she held back a giggle. "These are my close friends Mitsko," she said pointing to the now scowling female. "And Masuru." She then nodded to the male who was now standing next to Mitsko. "They are fox demons and are my bodyguards if you could call them that." Reiluka finished and then chuckled at the look on Kuwabara's face after he found out who they were.  
  
"Nice to meet you, I'm Kurama." Kurama spoke up and then bowed. Mitsko looked at him with interest while Masuru growled in his throat.  
  
"Oh yeah, those two are mates. And Mitsko, Kurama's a fox demon too." She said the last part slyly, knowing that her friend would go crazy. Kurama looked at Reiluka.  
  
"How did you know what I was?" Kurama asked her. She smiled.  
  
"I know all about you Yoko, and the rest of you too." She said and pointed to each of them. Mitsko squealed. "Yoko!" She screeched as Masuru held her back from going after Kurama. After a while of laughing at her friends Reiluka spoke again.  
  
"The baka in the back is Kuwabara but you can just call him Kuwabaka and that's Yusuke and the short one over there is Hiei." Reiluka snickered when she saw Kuwabara's face go red with anger.  
  
"What did you call me!?" He yelled and made a punch at her only to be stopped by Masuru's fist in his chest. He doubled over in pain and gasped for breath. Masuru narrowed his eyes.  
  
"You shall not hit Miss Reiluka while we are around." He said in a deadly tone that made Kuwabara inch closer to Kurama and Yusuke. After Yusuke had finished laughing at Kuwabara he looked to Reiluka. "Why do you have bodyguards?" He asked. Reiluka sighed. Then she looked at Mitsko and Masuru. Suddenly Mitsko yipped loudly. "I almost forgot!" She turned pale and walked over to Reiluka. "Your mother has sent demon assassins after you." She said in a quiet tone. Yusuke and Kuwabara gasped. Kurama frowned and Hiei's face showed no emotion as usual. "Why would your own mother send assassins after you?" Kurama asked. Reiluka sighed.  
  
"Milady, it is time that Mitsko and I leave." Masuru whispered to Reiluka and bowed. Mitsko did the same and took off with Masuru.  
  
"I believe you have a lot to explain to us." Kurama said kindly. The group then sat around the small campfire. Reiluka sighed again.  
  
"Well, here it goes." She said and then started her story. "I am a hanyou; half cat and half human. Well, my father is a king and he is full cat demon. My mother was a human whom he found nearly dead in an alleyway when he was in the human world. He healed her and they eventually fell in love and me and my brother were born. We are twins. Anyway, my father and mother got into a fight and my mother and brother left. My father was devastated but soon my mother was forgotten as he was sent into battle against a powerful snake demon. My father won but was badly injured. A woman found him in the forest and took care of him. After about six weeks he went back to his own lands. Soon after the woman that took care of him came to my home and said that she was pregnant with my father's child. My father believed it so he let her stay on his lands. But that woman was a liar. She was a cobra demon and I knew very well that they are liars. But since my father was in love with her he believed she was telling the truth so she stayed. My mother, brother, and I went back to the castle to find out that my father had a new mate and that she had already had a child. My mother was devastated but then remembered that she was still the queen of the lands that my father rules. Unfortunately my father was still in love with my mother and when Sigana, that's the cobra demon's name, found out, she was very angry. Of course she doesn't really love my father but she only married him for the land that he rules over. After finding out that the original king's last family has to be dead for another to rule over the lands. That's when she went after my family. My brother and I were sitting in the grass and playing with each other while my mother watched over us. Then we saw Sigana come up behind my mother with a knife in her hands. My mother jumped out of the way but the dagger had got her shoulder so she was bleeding badly. She ran over to us and told us to run. We ran beside her into the woods when we hit dead end. Sigana was soon upon us. My mother was trying to protect my brother and I and we saw her get killed in front of us. Her blood still haunts me. Then my brother tried to protect me but Sigana killed him too. I screamed and felt his blood on me. Then Sigana approached me with the dagger in her hand as the blood dripped off of it. I screamed for help but nobody heard me. Sigana stabbed the dagger into my side. I screamed again and again. I thought for sure that I was going to die. Then Botan and Koenma showed up. Botan grabbed me while Koenma held Sigana off. Then we disappeared. I blacked out sometime during the trip to Spirit World but awoke to find myself in a large office. I then saw Koenma and Botan looking at me worriedly. They each sighed a breath of relief when they saw that I had awoken. I looked at my body and saw that all of my wounds were gone. I asked them if I was dead and then Koenma told me I could go back to Earth if I promised to help him out whenever I was needed. I agreed and I went back to the human world. When my father found out that his former wife and son were dead, he was very sad and moped for weeks. Sigana was very happy and didn't care the least bit about my father. She knew that the only heir to the lands would be her son, which wasn't my father's child after all but another cobra demons. Then word go to my father that I might still be alive. He was very happy and no longer moped around. Sigana then sent out some of her demon followers to find me and kill me. I hid in the human world and she finally gave up on finding me. I guess she has found out that I am back in the Makai because she is looking for me again so she will finally kill me and gain her place as queen. Her son loves me and doesn't want her to kill me but I'd rather be killed than to be his mate!" Reiluka finished as angry tears started to fall. "I am the rightful heir to the lands. That's why she wants to kill me so bad." She then sighed and looked up into the sky. "I will kill her and all of her followers to revenge my family." Reiluka said as she saw a shooting star.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I thought that was pretty good for having writer's block! I know there isn't much of the guys in here but this chapter was pretty much to tell you why Reiluka is a target for the assassins. Anywho, please review! I probably wont update this weekend because I will be gone but I promise that the story will get better! Please review!Animechick8 


	6. Bar Brawls

Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own YYH! I do own any characters that I made up.  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Six: Bar Brawls  
  
Reiluka looked at everyone as she finished her story. Everyone had sympathy on their faces, even Kuwabara and Hiei. She sighed and stood up.  
  
"It's almost morning, we should get going." She told everyone as she started to walk off.  
  
"What about breakfast?" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled.   
  
"Yusuke, why don't you just eat Kuwabaka and then we won't have to listen to his whining anymore." She said over her back. Kurama shook his head.  
  
"I agree with Kitty." Hiei said. Reiluka froze in her steps.  
  
"What did you call me?" She said a little angrily. Hiei smirked.  
  
"I called you Kitty and that is your name from now on." Reiluka hissed. Reiluka sighed.  
  
"Fine, but only you can call me that." She said slyly. A look of confusion quickly passed over Hiei's face. Yusuke and Kuwabara just looked plain confused. After a few moments of tension the group started walking north. They being the fastest, Reiluka and Hiei were in the front with Kurama and Yusuke behind them. Kuwabara was lagging behind.  
  
"Hurry up Kuwabaka! The next town is just over that ridge." Reiluka yelled as she sped up. "I don't think we should go into town." Yusuke said. Kurama nodded.  
  
"I have to agree with Yusuke. I don't town will be that safe." Reiluka sorted.  
  
"You guys have nothing to worry about. I live, well lived, in this town when I was little. I know practically everybody there." She said as she started running up the small ridge. Everyone decided that she was right so they followed her. Pretty soon they were all walking around a small town that had a lot of dirty work in it. Yusuke and Kuwabara started walking faster so they didn't lag behind the others. Reiluka put her hands behind her head. She glanced at the others.   
  
"Don't worry you guys, just don't talk to anybody and stay close to me and you will be fine." Reiluka said as she started walking backwards. "Reiluka look out!" Yusuke called but it was too late. Reiluka had run smack into a giant purple demon with large fangs.  
  
"Watch where you're going bitch!" He snapped. "Why don't you watch where you're going!" Reiluka snapped. "Why you little..." The demon snarled and swung at Reiluka with his fist. He missed by a mile. "You missed! Now don't bother me again or I will have your ugly head." Reiluka said in a deadly whisper. The demon gulped and ran off in fear of the small girl.   
  
"Shall we get going?" Reiluka said as she turned around and opened a door that led into a large bar. Hiei and the others followed her in. All of the demons heads turned to see who had walked in. A few gasps where heard and a few muttered words were heard. Suddenly Reiluka was heard all over the place as demons started getting up and making room for the girl. The detectives watched curiously as they sat with Reiluka at a small table. A tall man walked over.  
  
"Glad to see you back Reiluka! It's been a few years!" The fat demon chuckled. Reiluka smiled at him. "Good to see you too Frank. I missed this place." Reiluka said as she leaned back in her chair. "Five of the usuals." Reiluka gestured to the silent men around her. Frank nodded and walked off. "I see you're pretty famous Kitty." Hiei said with a slight smile on his face. Reiluka nodded. "Yep, I guess so." Suddenly her hand went up in the air and caught a flying knife. The whole room silenced. Reiluka stood up and looked around as the four guys behind her looked stunned. "Alright, who threw this?" She said while holding up the knife. Everyone gulped and scooted their chairs away if they were in a ten-inch radius of her. Then Reiluka spotted something. She threw the knife in that direction and everyone heard an ear-shattering scream. Suddenly a black figure appeared out of nowhere. Reiluka walked over to him and pinned him up against a wall. "Did Sigana send you?" She asked the shaking figure. It only nodded. Reiluka smiled. "Thanks." Then with one swipe of her hand the creature was lying on the floor dead in a pool of his blood. Reiluka looked at it for a second and then walked back over to the detectives.   
  
"I think we should get going." Reiluka said as she quickly drank her drink and grabbed a cloak that Frank had brought her. The guys nodded silently and followed her out of the now bloody bar.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I think that was pretty good, don't you? Well, this one sort of had to do with the story but I need ideas for the next chapter! I am thinking about putting Sigana in the next chap but I don't know yet. Anyways, please review and send me ideas! Thanks! Animechick8 


	7. Sigana

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH or Inuyasha.  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Seven: Sigana  
  
After the group had left the town they started walking through some dark woods. Yusuke and Kuwabara had goosebumps. "Hey Reiluka, are you sure you know where we are going?" Yusuke asked as he ran up beside her. "Of course she does you fool, she lives there." Hiei hissed. Reiluka nodded. "We should be getting into my lands soon, I suggest you watch your back." Reiluka said seriously. Kuwabara gulped. "Hey, wait for me!" He yelled as he noticed that the group had sped up. Pretty soon they had reached the border to Reiluka's lands. She stopped and held up her hand. The group quieted. A large snake was standing guard. Reiluka walked up to him.  
  
"What is your business here!" He spat. "My business is my own, now let my friends and I pass." Reiluka said as she started walking past the guard. The others followed her.   
  
"You're not going anywhere." The demon hissed as he stuck his spear in front of Reiluka. She turned around. "I am leaving now." And with that she unsheathed the dagger at her side and killed the guard. "Shall we get going?" Reiluka asked as she hopped over the dead demon at her feet. Hiei and Kurama followed her. Yusuke and Kuwabara were a little reluctant but followed anyway. After about three hours and killing eight guards the group finally reached a large castle/cave. Reiluka walked right in and ran to the farthest end of the cave. The guys followed close behind. What they found was a large room with a young woman in the center of it.  
  
"You!" Reiluka hissed quietly. The woman smiled. "I see you have made it passed my guards. Very good, I have greatly underestimated you." The woman said with a cold laugh. Reiluka growled. Hiei stepped up to her. "Don't let Sigana's words get to you. Now pay attention to her moves." He said quietly. Reiluka took a deep breath. That's when Sigana noticed the detectives.  
  
"I see you have friends with you, no doubt the Spirit Detectives that Koenma has sent. Good, they will get to see your death and then I will kill them." She hissed. Sigana then transformed into her true demon form; a large cobra with poison dripping from it's fangs. She then lunged at the group but they were too quick for her and dodged. Then Reiluka covered herself in black smoke. Everyone looked at the smoke waiting to see what Reiluka was going to do. Then the smoke disappeared. Reiluka now had on a black, tight-fitting top with the sleeves cut in several places. She also had on a long, black skirt that had slits up to the hips on the sides. She also had pants on underneath that had no sides but were tied with magenta ribbons. Her hair was up in a long ponytail and she was carrying a large sword shaped like a fang(Think of Inuyashas sword but smaller)over her shoulder. Her cat ears and tail were now visible. The ears were black and her tail was pink and black. "Are you ready to die." She said through her fangs that were now protruding out of her mouth. Sigana only smiled. "I'm afraid you are the one that is going to die." She hissed and lunged at Reiluka. Reiluka swung her sword down into Sigana's back. Sigana flopped to the floor lifelessly. Reiluka sheathed her sword. The boys ran over to her. "That was great!" Kuwabara said. Reiluka smiled. "Yes, you did very well." Kurama said as he smiled at her. "Yeah, you did way better than Kuwabara could have done!" Yusuke said as he laughed. "What'd you say Urameshi?!" Kuwabara yelled. Reiluka than turned to Hiei. "Thanks for the advice." Hiei smiled. "No problem." Then his face went deadly white. "Reiluka look out!" He yelled but it was too late; Sigana had stuck her fangs into Reiluka's shoulder. Reiluka gasped as she fell to the ground. "Reiluka!" Yusuke and Kurama yelled as they bent down. Hiei unsheathed his katana and struck Sigana, killing her instantly. He then ran over to Reiluka and picked her up.  
  
"Poison...Frank knows...cure." She gasped as she blacked out in Hiei's arms. Kurama looked on worriedly. "We must get her back to that town and find that bar. She said that the barkeeper knows a cure." He said. Hiei nodded. The group than ran off to find the town.   
  
******************************************************************************  
  
*Gasp!* Will Reiluka survive the poison? Okay, okay, I know that that wasn't that dramatic but in the next chapter the feelings start to grow between Hiei and Reiluka. Oh yeah, Sigana's son will be in later chapters. And I am thinking about doing the Dark Tournament. I'm still not sure. Please review! Thanks! Animechick8 


	8. Growing Feelings

##Disclaimer: For the last time, I don't own YYH!  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Eight: Growing Feelings  
  
Reiluka awoke three days later to immense pain in her shoulder. She sat up groggily while taking in her surroundings. "Please don't move, you'll reopen your wounds." Said a kind voice from behind Reiluka. She slowly turned around to stare into the red eyes of a young girl.   
  
"My name is Yukina! Are you feeling better?" Yukina asked Reiluka, who could only nod at the moment. Yukina smiled. "Good, I will go get the others." With that she hurried out of the room. Reiluka laid back down. What happened? She thought wearily. Then she recalled the fight with Sigana. She remembered how she had thought that she had killed Sigana but Sigana struck her in the back with her poisonous fangs. Then she remembered Hiei killing Sigana. She couldn't recall anymore of it after that. She closed her eyes only to have them snap back open. Father! She thought. "I have to go back to the Makai to tell father about what had happened." She said to herself. Reiluka stumbled out of bed and got dressed slowly. I'm sure the guys won't mind, I'll be back quickly. Plus I have to get some of my stuff from the castle. She thought as she jumped out of the window, ignoring the searing pain in her left shoulder.   
  
Yukina, Yusuke, Hiei, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Botan all walked into the room that Reiluka was staying in. "She said that she was feeling better." Yukina told the group as they entered. Suddenly Yukina gasped. "Where did she go?" She searched the large room frantically. Botan helped too. Hiei noticed the open window. "I'm leaving." He muttered to Kurama as he jumped out of the window. Kurama could only nod as the fire demon was already gone.  
  
"Where does he think he's going?" Yusuke asked Kurama. Kurama just shrugged.  
  
Reiluka was walking towards the barrier between the Makai and the human world when she felt someone watching her. She turned around swiftly and into a fighting stance. "Who's there?" She called out. Hiei jumped from the trees and landed next to her. She relaxed seeing that it was Hiei. "What do you want?" She asked him. He stared at her for a moment.   
  
"How come you left when you know that you're injured?" Hiei asked her a little coldly. Reiluka could only stare at him in surprise. Did he say what I thought he said? She thought. Hiei waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you going to answer me?" Reiluka snapped out of her trance.   
  
"Huh? Oh, I was just going back to the Makai to get a few of my belongings." She said as she started to jump through the barrier. She could tell that Hiei followed her. She accidentally tripped and was waiting for the hard impact of the ground to come but when it didn't come she looked up. She was laying in Hiei's arms. They could only stare at each other for a minute. Then Reiluka got control of her senses and got up while blushing. "Um, sorry." She said as she looked down.   
  
"It's okay. Now let's get going." He walked off as I stared at his back. Wow. Despite what everybody says, Hiei is pretty nice and he is sorta cute. wait a minute! Did I just say cute? I think Sigana's poison is getting to me. Reiluka mentally slapped herself to get her out of her dreamstate and followed after Hiei. The two of them walked in silence with the occasional glance at each other from the corner of their eyes. After about forty-five minutes they reached Reiluka's lands. There they met Mitsko and Masaru. "Hi guys! What are you doing here?" Mitsko asked Reiluka.  
  
"I came to get some of my stuff and to tell my father about what happened with Sigana." She replied. "Oh we already told the Lord about what happened with you and Sigana." Masaru said with a slight smile. "Thanks! Then I guess all I have to do is get my weapons and some clothes and of course Ritz and then I can go!" Reiluka smiled and then waved as her friends sped off into the forest. "Who is Ritz?" Hiei asked. "Oh, he is my cat!" Reiluka said happily as she ran off in the direction of her home. Hiei stared for a minute and then ran after her.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
Sorry this chapter was so short. Next chapter you will meet Reiluka's cat! I would also like to take this time to thank all of my reviewers! Thank You all so much for reviewing! I didn't think this fic would be that good! Anyways, keep reviewing and I also need ideas for later chapter! Thanks! Animechick8 


	9. Ritz,the Attacker!

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
A/N: Hiya! This chapter is going to be short! Sorry!  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Nine: Ritz, the Attacker!  
  
Once Reiluka and Hiei got into the castle they headed straight for about fifteen minutes and then they reached a large door with mice painted all over it. Hiei stared at the door for a minute.  
  
"Do you like my design? Just wait until you see the inside!" Reiluka said excitedly. Then she threw open the big door and jumped onto a large bed. Hiei looked around the room, his mouth open in shock. There where mice everywhere! They were painted on the walls, the windows, the ceiling, there were even live mice in the room! Reiluka sat up on her bed and looked at Hiei strangely. "What's with the face? Haven't you ever seen a mouse?" Reiluka asked him curiously. Hiei snapped out of his trance and looked at her.   
  
"It's just there's a lot of...mice." He told her while taking a seat in a large chair. No sooner had he done that a large screech sounded out and Hiei jumped up rubbing his but. Where he sat just minutes ago was now a fierce looking cat that looked like it was ready to kill Hiei. Hiei stared at while Reiluka started laughing. The cat in question was a goldish color with what looked to be like six tails sticking out of it's butt. What freaked Hiei out the most was the eyes of the cat. They were exactly like Reiluka's eyes. Hiei was still staring at it strangely when it attacked him full-force. The cat hit Hiei in the head and bit his nose. "Get off of me you damn cat!" Hiei yelled while trying to get the cat now off of his now bleeding nose. Through the whole scene Reiluka sat on the bed laughing her guts out. After a while Hiei finally got the cat off and sat down, exhausted. The cat stretched and hopped into Reiluka's lap, purring contentedly. Hiei held his bleeding nose while glaring at the cat, which he now noticed had four fangs protruding out of it's mouth. "I'm sorry Hiei, Ritz is a little overprotected of me. Plus you sat on him so he does have a right to be angry, you know." Reiluka finished as she saw that Hiei was about to kill the cat. Reiluka chuckled once more and then sat about her room looking for things that she needed to bring to the human world. Suddenly and idea popped into her head.  
  
"You know Hiei, I think Kuwabaka would like this room very much. Maybe we should bring him here sometime." Reiluka started laughing at the evil smile that appeared on Hiei's face. Hiei sat thinking while Reiluka picked out her clothes. (Hiei's thought.)  
  
The group had pushed Kuwabara into Reiluka's bedroom and locked the door. Reiluka had also put Ritz in the bedroom too. Pretty soon they heard a scream and looked into the room. Kuwabara was being eaten alive by the mice and the cat.(End of Hiei's thought.)   
  
"Shall we get going Hiei? I would like to be in the human world before nightfall." Reiluka said as she walked out of the room holding Ritz in her arms. Hiei stopped as soon as he saw Ritz.   
  
"Wait, you're not going to bring that monster are you?" Hiei said as he rubbed his nose that was now bruised and had teeth marks on it. Reiluka smiled. "Of course Hiei, Ritz protects me." She laughed and left the room. Hiei followed her, making sure not to get too close to the cat that was starting to hiss at him. As soon as they left the building they started running. 'She's fast, but not as fast as me.' Hiei thought as he sped up. About two hours later the two of them, including Ritz, had reached the portal to the human world. The three jumped into the portal with one last look.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
See? I told you it was short. Anyways, this chapter was mostly about Ritz! I wanted to know if the next chapter should be a bio about the characters that I made up. Tell me what you think! Thanks! Animechick8 


	10. Home Again

Disclaimer: Who lives in a pineapple under the sea? Spongebob Sqaurepants!  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Ten: Home Again  
  
Reiluka, Hiei, and Ritz walked along the deserted street. It was nearly past two in the morning and they had just gotten back from the Makai. Soon they reached a temple near the edge of town. Hiei climbed up the steps easily but Reiluka had a little trouble. Hiei smirked as she finally reached the top. Reiluka gasped for breath as she sat down. Ritz mewed affectionately. Reiluka stood up after about one minute and smiled at Hiei. He met her eyes and they stared at each other for a minute before Hiei turned away, blushing slightly.   
  
"Um, why are we at this temple?" Reiluka asked, breaking the silence. Hiei turned around and opened the door. He walked inside and Reiluka followed suit. Hiei looked around for a minute and then called out. "Yukina!" Reiluka heard shuffling footsteps and then a young girl with sea-green hair walked into the room. She had pretty crimson eyes and looked an awful lot like Hiei. Reiluka noticed as she took in the girl's appearance. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes.   
  
"Hello Hiei. What are you doing here so early?" The girl said. Then she noticed Reiluka.  
  
"Oh! Hello! I didn't see you there. I'm Yukina." Yukina said, bowing politely. Reiluka smiled.  
  
"I'm Reiluka Chrysanthemum. Pleased to meet you." Reiluka said as she returned the bow. Yukina then turned her attention back to Hiei. "Well, what are you two doing here?" She asked as they all sat down. Yukina was holing Ritz, who was purring, in her arms. Just then an old woman with pink hair walked into the room sipping tea. She nodded to Hiei and then looked at Reiluka. Yukina answered the woman's unsaid question. "Genkai, this is Reiluka. Reiluka, this is Genkai. She owns this temple." Genkai nodded at the Reiluka and sat down next to Yukina.   
  
"Well Hiei, what do you want?" Genkai asked as she took another drink of her tea.  
  
"I was wondering if I could train Reiluka here." He told Genkai. Reiluka looked at him questionably. Genkai shrugged. "That's fine with me as long as you don't get in my way." Hiei nodded and then turned to Reiluka. "Your training starts in an hour." He said as he left and walked outside. As soon as realization dawned on her, Reiluka jumped up.   
  
"What'd ya mean training?! I'm a perfect fighter! I don't wanna train!" Reiluka wailed as she ran after Hiei. Yukina giggled and Genkai shook her head. "I hope it's not always going to be like this." She said as she saw Reiluka trying to catch Hiei.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I know the title was crappy. I couldn't think of anything! Next chapter Hiei will start training Reiluka. Oh yeah, Yukina was already rescued. In a couple of chapters I'm probably going to start the Dark Tournament. I don't know why I'm writing this but here is a song that me and my brother made up: A fishing we will go!  
  
A fishing we will go! A fishing we will go(This go is longer;go-ho-o; like that.)  
  
with Yu Yu Hakusho!  
  
Please review and send me some ideas for later chapters! Thanks! Animechick8 


	11. An Invitation

Disclaimer: I lost the disclaimer.  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Eleven: An Invitation   
  
Once Hiei dragged Reiluka out of the temple and into the forest the training began.  
  
"First I am going to see how much you know. You will spar with me." Hiei told her as they both got into a fighting stance. "Go!" Hiei yelled as he ran at her. Reiluka blinked as Hiei disappeared. She looked around her for a minute and then she spotted him coming at her with his fist pulled back. Reiluka put her arms up in defense just as Hiei punched her arm. There was a loud 'thud' and then Hiei was gone again. Reiluka took a deep breath and closed her eyes.   
  
"You shouldn't be sleeping." Hiei called out to her. She opened her eyes and looked for Hiei. She saw a black blur and punched at it. Hiei fell to the ground clutching his stomach. Reiluka smiled at him. "How's that?" She asked as she helped him up. "Hn." And then Hiei took off again. Reiluka got back into her fighting stance and prepared for Hiei's attack. Suddenly she heard something behind her. She turned around and Kurama was standing in front of a bush. Reiluka soon found herself flung into a tree by Hiei. "Ouch." She moaned as she stood up and walked over to the two boys. "Never take your eyes off of your opponent." Hiei told her once she reached them. Reiluka sighed. Kurama smiled at her. "Koenma wants us to find Yusuke and Kuwabara. He said it was very important." Kurama told the two. "What does that toddler want us to do now!?" Reiluka and Hiei yelled at the same time. They looked at each other. After a few minutes Reiluka giggled and turned away. Hiei did the same. Kurama noticed there was a slight blush on Hiei's face. He shook his head. "Well, lets get going." Reiluka said and then ran off into the woods with Kurama and Hiei following.   
Once they got into the city they looked around. As Reiluka was searching through the park she heard something. She turned around and got into fighting stance. Soon a large, green demon walked out from behind some trees. "Well, aren't you a pretty one." The demon said as he looked Reiluka up and down. "What do you want?" Reiluka hissed. "You will not hiss at me!" The demon growled and threw Reiluka. She went through a few trees until she finally stopped when she hit a boulder. And guess who was there. "What happened?" Kurama asked her as she picked herself up. She growled as she looked back the way she had come. Hiei then came into the clearing. He looked to where Reiluka was looking and saw a huge green demon walk into the clearing. "That damn demon right there hit me!" Reiluka yelled. Hiei and Kurama narrowed their eyes at the demon. "Now why would he do that?" Hiei said. "Because that bitch right there hissed at me!" The green guy snarled. Reiluka suddenly turned into her demon form and tried to attack the green guy. Kurama held onto her tightly.  
  
"Lemme go! Lemme go!" Reiluka hissed as she tried to get loose. "Reiluka calm down." Kurama said quietly. After a few minutes of huffing Reiluka calmed down a bit. Kurama turned to the demon. "Tell us what you want and leave before we kill you." Kurama said angrily. "Ah, yes. You three are invited to the Dark Tournament. You cannot refuse or you and everyone that you know will be killed. You will be on Urameshi's team." With that last word the demon disappeared. Reiluka looked at Kurama and Hiei.   
  
"We had better go find Yusuke and the idiot." She said quietly and then turned and walked away.   
  
It didn't take long before they found Yusuke. He was standing in the middle of a parking garage while another man was talking to him. Reiluka watched in amazement as the mans muscles grew larger. Then the man started hitting the pillars around Yusuke. Reiluka could smell his fear from where she and the others stood. Then the strange man told something to Yusuke and then walked towards them. "I trust that you were invited to the tournament; no doubt on Yusuke's team. You have two months to train. I hope for your sake you get better." The man told them. His voice sent chills up Reiluka's back. "What's out chances?" She heard Kurama ask Hiei. "You don't want to know." He said and then left. Reiluka looked questionably at Kurama. "Kurama, where am I supposed to go?" She asked him. He smiled. "Do you remember where Genkai's temple is? You can stay there and train." Reiluka nodded. Then Kurama waved goodbye and jumped from the roof. Reiluka jumped along the tops of buildings to reach the temple. 'I wonder if we have any chance at all at the dark tournament.' She thought as she ran.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I know this chapter was sort of weird. Please review and send me ideas! Thanks! Animechick8 


	12. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.  
  
A/N: I just wanted to let you know that this chapter will be VERY short and nothing really important happens in it so you can skip it if you like. Thanks! Animechick8  
  
Raining Cats and Demons  
  
Chapter Twelve: Training  
  
After the group of Spirit Detectives had heard their invitation, they went off to train. Yusuke went back to Genkai's temple to finish some of his training while the rest of the group went to a secluded area in a forest. Most of the time Kuwabara was the only one that needed to be trained. When Hiei wasn't training Kuwabara, he was off practicing with his katana. Kurama was usually either training with his rose whip or he was gathering plants to take with him to the Dark Tournament. Reiluka spent most of her time just lounging around. But when she did train, she worked far longer than any of the boys did at one time, without rest. There was one thing Reiluka never did though. And that was train Kuwabara. Her excuse was that the baka needed to learn how to fight by himself. And that was how it went for two months. Occasionally there was a fight between Reiluka and Kuwabara or Hiei and Kuwabara. On the last day training everyone rested except for Yusuke. He was training with Genkai and also trying to find the group a sixth fighter plus they needed an alternate but Yusuke was not worrying about that right now. So finally after all of the training they had done, they left for the Dark Tournament.  
  
******************************************************************************  
  
I told you it was short. I couldn't really think of how to explain the training. Anyways, I really, REALLY need ideas! I'm at a total loss as how to write about when the group is heading to Hanging Neck Island and I need as much help as I can get! I am sorry for pestering you for ideas but school is starting soon and with that on my mind I am a total loss for writing. So, if you could please send me some ideas I would greatly appreciate it! Please review! Thanks! Animechick8 


	13. Boat Ride

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I wish I owned Hiei though. *sigh*

A/N: These are what the symbols mean: 'Reiluka's thoughts' ~Reiluka's brains thoughts~ The same thing with Hiei's thoughts. Its' pretty weird.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Thirteen: Boat Ride

Reiluka, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara were standing in the middle of the woods with a bunch f demons around them. Kuwabara was freaked out. (A/N: I don't think he was like that in the show but I'm making him that way now.)   
"Hey! I smell a human over there!" One of the demons said. 

"*laughs*Maybe he is our dinner!" Another demon said. Reiluka sighed as Kuwabara started yelling about Yusuke being late. 

"Where the hell is Urameshi! I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't get here soon!" And on and on Kuwabara went. Reiluka glanced at Hiei out of the corner of her eye. 'He sure is cute when he's serious. Wait a minute! What the heck am I thinking! Demons don't love! And Hiei is not cute. _~He's gorgeous.~_ Reiluka's brain told her. 'He is not!' _~Admit it; you have a crush on Hiei!~ _'Do not!' ~Do too!~ 'Do not!' ~Do not!~ 'Do too!' ~See? You just admitted it!~ 'Oh, shut up.' Reiluka sighed outwardly as she finished her 'conversation' with her brain. Meanwhile Hiei was having a similar talk with his Jagan eye. 'I can't believe I am having a conversation about how cute Reiluka is.' "Cute." Reiluka and the others looked at him. 'OMG! Did I just say that out loud!' ~Yes. Now admit your love for Reiluka.~ 

"What did you say Hiei?" Reiluka asked him. Hiei looked at her nervously.

"I didn't say anything!" He snapped. All of the demons turned to look at the small group. A few of them eyed Reiluka. 

"A female hanyou. How interesting." One of the demons remarked. The demon that spoke walked over to Reiluka.

"Hello sugar. How about me and you hook up later. I can give you one hell of a time." He asked her. Hiei suddenly found himself wanting to rip out the demons throat. 'What the heck? Why do I feel like that?' He wondered as he watched the scene unfold. 

"You had better back off before I kill you." Reiluka hissed. Unfortunately, the demon didn't hear her. He walked over to Reiluka and was about to grab her when he suddenly found himself in a tree. "What the hell?" He said stupidly. The demons backed away from him as they saw Reiluka walking over to them. 

"No one tries anything with me, got it? Next time you won't be so lucky and you'll be missing a head." With that Reiluka calmly walked back to her group. Hiei smirked. 'Tough kitten.' He thought as he watched Kuwabara stare at her. A voice broke through his thoughts.

"The ship be here mates'! Let's try to board without fighting!" The ship's captain yelled.

"Uh, excuse me sir, we're still missing a teammate." Kuwabara asked the captain.

"Well, then we be sending out a hit man. Standard rule of the tournament."   
"Now, now, that won't be necessary!" Yusuke said as walked into the clearing.

"Urameshi! You nearly gave me a heart attack!" Kuwabara yelled. Yusuke leaned against a tree.

"Whew. Those forest hikes sure wipe you out!" Yusuke muttered.

"Yeah, you look awful. Oh wait, that's just you!" Kuwabara laughed. Reiluka rolled her eyes. Hiei walked up to Yusuke.

"Yusuke." He said before he pulled out his sword and started swinging it. Reiluka watched as Yusuke expertly dodged each of Hiei's attacks. 

"It seems that Yusuke has improved a bit." Kurama said as he watched the two.

"A little bit, I say a lot a bit! I can barely keep up with them!" Kuwabara said as he stared.

"Don't worry. You have improved also if you can see them." Kurama told Kuwabara.   
"Is that how you greet someone now Hiei?" Yusuke asked as they stopped fighting. "Hn." 

"Enough with the pesky distractions! Let's be going now!" The ship's captain roared. Reiluka than noticed the small fighter next to Yusuke. 

"Yusuke, is that our sixth fighter?" Reiluka asked while looking at the small fighter.   
"You've got to be kidding me! He's even shorter than Hiei!" Kuwabara yelled as he too, looked at the fighter.

"Trust me. That one there is going to be very helpful to us." Yusuke said as he boarded the ship.

"I don't know. He doesn't even come up to my waist." Kuwabara said thoughtfully.(Wow!)

"Hurry up and board the ship you baka!" Hiei shouted. 

"Hey! What'd you call me shrimp!" And with that Kuwabara and Hiei launched into another escapade of verbal insults. Reiluka sighed again as she sat down. She noticed that Yusuke had fallen asleep. 'I wouldn't blame him. If I went through that much training I would be sleeping too.' Reiluka thought as she remembered Botan's words. 

*FLASHBACK*

"Now Reiluka, Yusuke is going back to train with Genkai so he will be very tired." Botan said.

"I know, I know. Keep a watch on him. But what for?" Reiluka asked. Botan hesitated.

"Well, Koenma said that I couldn't tell you yet. But just watch out for him okay?"   
"Alright, I'll be his babysitter. But if that toddler tells me one more thing to do than I'm quitting his team!" Reiluka growled.

"Thank You so much Reiluka! Now get going!" Botan said as she hugged her friend goodbye.

*END FLASHBACK*

Soon Reiluka started to doze off too. That is, until she heard a voice. She glanced up at the captain. 'What is he going to make us do now?" She thought angrily.

"Only one more team can compete in the Dark Tournament. So we will have the preliminary rounds on this boat." As he said that the boat started shaking.

"Earthquake!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Baka! There can't be earthquakes on the water!" Hiei snarled. A huge ring was now in the center of the boat. Reiluka stared at it with disinterest. 

"Everyone send up your best fighter to the ring!" The captain shouted. Kuwabara walked over to Yusuke. "Hey Urameshi! Get up there and fight!" He shouted as he shook Yusuke. When no response came he shook harder. "DID YOU HEAR ME URAMESHI! I SAID GET UP!"   
"Fool! Will you shut up! Yusuke's sleeping." Hiei growled. 

"Yes. It is best that we leave him alone. The training that he went through must have been intense." Kurama said. Kuwabara finally gave up on trying to wake up Yusuke.

"Well then, I'll just have to be the leader!" Kuwabara stated loudly.

"Oh, brother." Reiluka muttered under her breath.

"What'd you say shorty!" Kuwabara yelled at Reiluka. Just then two large demons came up behind Reiluka. Kuwabara looked up at them.

"Um, these demons look a lot bigger up close." He said nervously.

"Who's going to fight?" Hiei asked. Kurama pointed.

"There seems to be a volunteer." He said as the masked fighter jumped up into the ring.

"Good. Now I will get to see what he can do." Hiei said as he smirked.

"What do we do if the little guy loses?" Kuwabara asked.

"Simple. We just kill all of the demons on this ship and say that we are the winning team." Hiei told him. Reiluka watched all of this from where she was sitting on the ground. Then the group watched as all of the demons ganged up on the masked fighter and backed her up into a corner.

"Oh no! The little guys backed himself into a corner!" Kuwabara yelled. Then as the demons attacked the masked fighter put his hands together to form the spirit gun. A blue blast shot out of his hands and killed all of the demons. Then the masked fighter hopped out of the ring and walked back to the group.   
"Hey little guy! That was great!" Kuwabara said as he ran up to the masked fighter. The masked fighter pointed behind Kuwabara. He turned around as all of the leftover demons closed in on them. "Hey! We won fair and square!" Kuwabara shouted.

"Hn. It seems as though they have stolen my idea. For that they shall pay dearly." Hiei said as he pulled out his katana. Kurama pulled out his rose whip. Hiei then turned to Reiluka.

"Aren't you going to fight?" He asked. Reiluka yawned.

"No, you guys can kill 'em. I'm going to take a nap." And with that she put up a barrier around her and fell asleep. Hiei just shrugged his shoulders. Then the fight began.(A/N: I'm not going to go into details. They just fought the demons.) After about five minutes Kuwabara killed the last demon. "Hey? Where did all of the demon's go?" He asked.

"There all dead." Hiei said as he seated himself next to Reiluka who had taken down her barrier, sensing that the fight was done. The rest of the boat ride was without worry.

******************************************************************************

I think this was my longest chapter yet! My wrists are really sore. I would like to thank all of my reviewers right now! Thanks so much! *H&K* Anyways, I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can. Oh yeah, Reiluka will wake up in the next chapter; she doesn't sleep as long as Yusuke. Please review and send me some ideas! Thanks! Animechick8


	14. Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own YYH.

A/N: Sorry if this chapter is a little crappy. I have writer's block.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Fourteen: Arrival

Reiluka had just woken up and noticed that they were about to arrive at Hanging Neck Island. She looked around. Yusuke was still sleeping and Kuwabara was just staring at Yusuke. Kurama seemed to be deep in thought. But what surprised her was that Hiei was sitting next to her and his eyes were closed. _'I wonder if he's asleep.' _With that thought she leaned closer and waved a hand in front of Hiei's face. He didn't move. _'He is asleep!' _She was about to do something else when the ships' horn blasted. Reiluka fell onto Hiei just as he jumped up. Hiei was now on the ground with Reiluka on top of him. He noticed with a smirk that she was blushing. They sat there staring at each other until Reiluka stood up.

"Uh, sorry." She said sheepishly. Hiei just 'Hned'. Reiluka now looked toward the island. _'That was so embarrassing!' _She thought. _~Oh, you know you liked it!~ _Her brain said. 

"Shut up." She muttered. Hiei raised an eyebrow. Reiluka noticed that everyone was looking at her. "What!?" She half-said, half-yelled. Luckily the captain's voice stopped anybody from asking anything. "We be at the island now. Get ready to get your ugly human selves off of my boat!" He screeched. That made Reiluka snap. "Excuse me! Some of us_ DEMONS!" _She yelled. Everyone slowly backed away from her. After a few minutes of silence they reached the shore. _'Finally!' _Reiluka thought. She heard Kuwabara whispering to himself behind her. She could only catch the last few words. "Ok. This should cool her off!" Reiluka just shrugged and continued walking. Suddenly Kuwabara walked right beside her and pushed her off the plank.(A/N: I forgot what it was called!) She screamed as she fell towards the water.

__

~Hiei's POV~

Kurama and I were walking in front of everyone else when we heard a scream. We turned around just in time to see Reiluka hit the water. I ran over to the edge of the plank to see if I could find her. Kurama did the same. Suddenly a huge burst of water came up and I was soaked to the bone with water. Reiluka's head popped up a moment later. Her eyes were red and she was emitting a large amount of spirit energy.

"Wait till I get my hands on those guys! I'll rip 'em to shreds!" She said as I watched her get out of the water. Kuwabara were laughing his ass off at the scene. I knew that his laughter wouldn't last long. Kurama was unsuccessfully trying to hold Reiluka back. I held back a laugh as Reiluka threw Kurama behind her and into the water. Reiluka was now advancing on the now cowering Kuwabara. I watched as she pounced on the oaf. _'Boy that girl sure is feisty.' _I thought. _~That's why you like her so much!~ _My Jagan teased. _'I do not!' ~Quit trying to hide it!~ _I was about to reply to this when I heard Kuwabara scream. I looked at the group before me.

__

~Normal POV~

Reiluka had successfully clawed Kuwabara and thrown him into the water. She smiled and then turned to Hiei. She smiled at him.

"Now he knows not to do that anymore!" She said as she smiled. Then she skipped off to the hotel. Kurama and Kuwabara were now on dry land. Hiei smirked as he walked past them. They soon followed Hiei and Reiluka towards the hotel that they were staying at. Reiluka was now carrying the still sleeping Yusuke. Soon the four of them had reached their hotel room. Reiluka was thoroughly disappointed. 

"I can't believe that they're making me stay in the same room as you guys!" She whined. After the group had settled on deciding who sleep where, they sat down on the couch. Soon a hotel person came into the room with cups of coffee. Everyone picked one up except for Yusuke(of course)and Kuwabara, who had decided to drink something that he had brought from home. 

"One of the coffee cups is missing!" Kurama suddenly said. Everyone looked where the cups had been. There was only one left and there should have been two out of the six cups brought in.(The masked fighter is still here, don't worry!) 

"Do you think Urameshi can drink in his sleep too?" Kuwabara asked. Hiei snorted.

"Boy, you sure are stupid!" Said a voice from the back.(I don't know what he really said. I can't remember)Everyone turned towards the voice. Reiluka visibly jumped when she saw a small child sitting on the desk drinking the coffee.

"How the hell did you get in here?" Kuwabara shouted. Reiluka covered her ears as Kuwabara was sitting right next to her.

"Baka! You don't have to yell! He's right there!" Reiluka hissed at Kuwabara. Then she turned to the kid. "Who are you?" She asked kindly. 

"I'm Rinku and I'm one of the fighters that you will be fighting against tomorrow." Rinku said happily. 

"Well, how did you get in her Rinku?" Reiluka asked quickly as Kuwabara was about to punch the kid. 

"The door was open. I guess I should have knocked first." Rinku replied.

"Now Rinku, why are you disturbing these fighters?" Said another voice. Everyone turned towards the new voice.

"Hey ya Zeru! I was just saying howdy-do to the guest fighters." Rinku said to 'Zeru'. Reiluka frowned at the new fighter standing besides the door. Then Rinku and Zeru stood up to leave.

"I suggest that you be careful or you will end up like that coffee cup." Zeru said as the last coffee cup split in two. Kurama gasped as did Kuwabara. Hiei and the Masked Fighter just sat there looking at it. Reiluka hardly noticed it because she was to busy sticking her tongue out at Zeru and Rinku who had left. Then she turned towards Yusuke who was still sleeping. _'I wonder how much he can sleep through?' _She thought as she sighed.

llllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

So? How did you like this chapter? I'm sorry if I got some of the things wrong that they said. I haven't watched these episodes in a while. I will review my tapes and if I find anything wrong I will fix it. Like my dolphins? *Grins* And I would like to thank all of my reviewers. Thank You so much! Without you guys I wouldn't be writing anymore! Thanks and please keep reviewing! Oh yeah, if you have any ideas please tell me! Thanks! Animechick8


	15. First Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

A/N: I know this chapter is sort of strange but I think it might make sense somewhere towards the middle.

~_Thought Voice~ _Reiluka's thought voice.

__

`Thought Voice` Genkai's thought voice.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Fifteen: First Fight(Sorry for the crappy title!)

The next morning the group of Spirit Detectives and Reiluka headed out to the stadium. Yusuke was still sleeping. Kuwabara was walking with Yusuke on his shoulder and muttering to himself about how members of the team should be awake when there is a fight. Hiei and Kurama were walking silently. Reiluka stole a glance at the masked fighter. _I know that I've seen the masked fighter before. _She frowned as she thought of this. Too soon she realized that they were at the stadium; and that all eyes where on her. 

"What?" She asked. Kuwabara let out a gasp as he stared at Reiluka. Kurama and the masked fighter were staring at her, clearly surprised. Then Reiluka looked at Hiei. He showed no emotion but she saw a hint of amazement in his eyes. 

"Why are you all staring at me like that?" She asked angrily. Kuwabara started to say something but it looked as though he had lost his voice. Reiluka frowned and turned to Kurama.

"Well?" She asked. Kurama stood there dumbly for a few minutes gaping like a fish out of water but quickly regained his posture.

"Um Reiluka, it seems as though you have grown wings." Kurama said as he continued staring. Reiluka's eyes widened. She felt along her back and her hands trailed along something feathery. She pulled one of the things forward and saw that it was indeed a black feathered wing. She stood holding it for a minute when she looked around at the group staring at her. A few of the other demons where now interested in the conversation as well. 

"What the heck happened to me?" Reiluka asked as she stroked the wing in her hand. 

"You were muttering something and then when we turned around we saw that you had wings." Hiei said calmly. Reiluka stared at him for a moment. Then she burst out laughing.

"You can't be serious! Just by _muttering _about something I suddenly sprouted wings?" She asked incredulously. The masked fighter nodded. After a few more minutes of staring Team Urameshi finally entered the ring. As Reiluka vaguely listened to Koto, the ring announcer, she heard a familiar voice in her head.

__

~Genkai?~ Reiluka asked.

__

`Yes.` Genkai's voice answered.

__

~What are you doing in my head?~

`To tell you how you sprouted wings.`

~Um, okay.~

`As you already know, you are part cat demon. That part is true. The human part is not.`

~What'd ya mean!? I'm half cat demon half human!~

`No. You are half cat demon and another race that is almost extinct. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the last one of that race.`

~Another race?~

`Yes. You say that Sigana killed your mother because she wanted to rule the lands, correct? Well, that was not the only reason. Your mother was the leader of a very powerful race called the Black Wings. They have been here longer than any demon alive today. Even Enma and Koenma.`

~Um, Genkai? I think the fight is about to start.~

`Well then, I will tell you more later on about your race. Oh, and please do not tell the others who I am yet.`

~Yes Genkai. I will talk to you later then!~ Reiluka finished looking more confused than ever. She was hardly aware that Kuwabara was being thrown into the air by the little kid that was in the hotel room last night. _What did she mean by that I might be the only one left of the Black Wings? Who the heck are they anyways? _Reiluka closed her eyes and suddenly an image of her mother popped up in her mind. 

"Mother?" She asked. The woman smiled. She had long brown hair with traces of black or purple among it. She was tall and fairly skinny with two large black wings with gold at the ends of the feathers. She was wearing a black jumpsuit that looked like leather. She walked towards Reiluka with much grace in her steps, like she was dancing. Reiluka found that this really was her mother.

"Mama!" She cried and ran and hugged the woman tightly. Reiluka found the jumpsuit thing to really be soft pants and a large cape-like shirt. The woman pulled back.

"I have missed you, my daughter." She said. Reiluka smiled while wiping the tears away from her eyes. The woman laughed for a minute but then her face became very serious.

"I have come to warn you. Because you are the last of a very powerful race, many of my enemies will try to kill you. I want you to be very careful and find someone that will trust you and love you. They will be the one that will have to protect you in your times of need." The woman finished. Reiluka looked at her questionably. The woman smiled again.

"I will talk to you sleep and when you need me. Do not worry my child, I did not tell you about being part Black Wing because it would endanger you. I trust that Genkai will tell you about it too. Next time I talk to you I want you tell me the name of the person that you trust and I will visit them in a dream and tell them about protecting you." 

"But why would I need pro-" Reiluka was cut off with a wave of her mothers hand.

"I cannot tell you. You must find that out on your own. But I will be here to guide you through your problems. I must go now because your friends are very worried about you. Good bye and good luck!" The woman left in a puff of smoke and Reiluka opened her eyes. Hiei and Botan where gathered around Reiluka while Kurama watched as Kuwabara fought the kid Rinku.

"Reiluka are you okay? You said something about 'mother' and something about wings." Botan asked Reiluka worriedly. _Do not tell them yet my child. _Said Reiluka's mothers voice in her head. Reiluka slumped to the ground holding her head. Hiei and Botan crouched next to her. 

"What were you talking about?" Hiei asked her coldly, thought she could detect _some _gentleness in it. 

"Um, nothing! No need to worry!" Reiluka said as she jumped up rubbing the back of her head. Then she quickly turned to the now almost beaten Kuwabara. Hiei frowned at Reiluka's back. _She's not telling us something. _He thought. He was jerked out of his thoughts however when Koto announced that Kuwabara had lost and that Rinku had won. Hiei smirked as he walked up beside Reiluka. He could tell that she was thoroughly disappointed with the Team's loss. 

"I knew that baka couldn't beat him. I knew it last night too." Reiluka mumbled to Hiei. 

"That is no surprise. That oaf can't do anything." He said. Then the two of them watched as Kurama stepped into the ring to fight against a demon named Roto.

@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@

Well, did you think it made sense? The next chapter is more about the fighting than about Reiluka. She will not fight until the second round of the Dark Tournament. On my last chapter something weird went on with the font and the spacing and stuff so sorry if it turned out weird. And if you want to know, here is the pairing for this fic:  
Reiluka/Hiei Yusuke/Keiko Yukina/Kuwabara Kurama/Botan(?) Koenma/Botan(?)

(?)I don't know who to put Botan with. Please tell me if you would rather see her with Kurama or Koenma. I don't think Shizuru will be paired up with anybody right now. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I've got over fifteen reviews! Thanks and please review and send me some ideas! Animechick8


	16. Dragon of the Darkness Flame

Disclaimer: I only own Reiluka. But one of these days I will own Hiei!

A/N: Warning! This chapter is short!

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Sixteen: Dragon of the Darkness Flames

Kurama and Roto looked to be deep in a conversation. Reiluka stared at them curiously.

"What are they talking about?" She asked Hiei, who shrugged in response. Then she watched in slight horror that Kurama was just standing there while Roto hit him with hard punches. Reiluka frowned while Hiei glared at Roto. _I wonder what made him do that? _She thought. Suddenly she noticed that Kurama had thrown a pebble at Roto and then to her satisfaction he inserted a Death Seed into Roto's chest. She smiled.  
"What are you smiling about shorty?" Kuwabara asked Reiluka angrily.

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT OR I WILL HURT YOU!" She hissed fiercely. Kuwabara shrank back mumbling apologies. Reiluka turned her attention back to the fight. She noticed that Roto was now frozen to the spot as the Death Seed started eating away at him. She heard his last few words as he died.

"Please Kurama! I wasn't really going to push the button!" Roto cried franticly. Kurama looked at him with disgust that clearly showed on his face.

"What if I truly didn't care?" And with that last word Kurama walked out of the arena while the plant consumed Roto.   
"What the heck was that about Kurama?" Kuwabara asked as he walked up to Kurama. Kurama only smiled as he shared a knowing look with Hiei and Reiluka. 

"Okay! Next fighters please step up to the ring!" Koto yelled. The team leader Zeru stepped into the ring. Kuwabara was about to go in but Hiei stopped him.

"I am going to fight him." He said in an eerily calm voice. Kuwabara just stared dumbly at him. Hiei hopped into the ring and Koto started the fight. Zeru attacked immediately with a fire wave.(A/N;I don't know what it's called)Reiluka watched as Hiei was engulfed in the flame. Kurama noticed that she looked extremely worried. Reiluka thought that Hiei had died but was amazed that he came out of the fire without a scratch. Hiei smirked at the equally amazed Zeru.   
"Because you have insulted the Jagan Eye, I will kill you with one of my most powerful attacks." And then Hiei started gathering black energy in his hands. The ground beneath them shook as giant waves of energy clashed around Hiei. Kuwabara was beyond freaked and Reiluka and Kurama watched stupefied, as Hiei grew more powerful by the minute. Zeru backed towards the edge of the ring. Hiei laughed. 

"Dragon Of The Darkness Flame!" Hiei shouted and released a huge black dragon. The dragon hurtled towards Zeru who was frozen to the spot. Reiluka heard Zeru's screams as the dragon pushed him into the wall and in seconds the whole thing was over. The crowd was silent and even Koto seemed to be stunned before she quickly regained her composure. "And the winner by death is Hiei!" She shouted. That quickly received numerous boo's and few cheers. Reiluka smiled at Hiei as he walked out of ring. She noticed a small blush form on Hiei's face. She was about to laugh when she noticed his right arm. It was singed and Hiei seemed to wince every time he tried to move it. Kurama noticed as well. "The Dragon seemed to have taken its toll on Hiei as well as you." Kurama said softly to Reiluka. She blushed upon hearing these words. Kurama smiled at her. She just huffed and turned back towards the ring. _I knew it; she's in love with Hiei. _

$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$

I know it was sort of confusing towards the end. Next chapter Yusuke will fight Chuu and Reiluka will be visited by her mother again. Reiluka will also reveal to her mother the name of the person that will protect her. Who could it be??? Anyways, thanks for reviewing and keep them coming! I need ideas so feel free to tell me about any ideas that you have! Thanks! Animechick8


	17. Second Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH. SHORT CHAPTER!!!!!

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Seventeen: Second Visit

"So, who's going to fight next?" Reiluka asked. Everyone looked at her.

"You are." Kurama said. Reiluka looked dumbstruck. 

"What!?" 

"You haven't fought yet." Kuwabara pointed out. Reiluka frowned at him. 

"Um, guys? Where did Yusuke go?" Botan asked as she came up to the squabbling group. Kuwabara looked around.   
"Hey! He's in the arena!" Reiluka shouted. Sure enough Yusuke was up in the ring stretching his arms and legs. 

"Next fight! Chuu vs. Yusuke! Begin!" Koto shouted. Reiluka looked at the fighter Chuu.

"Um, isn't he a little drunk to be fighting?" Reiluka asked as she watched the struggling fighter. The group watched as Yusuke and Chuu released their energy. The two fought for about fifteen minutes before Yusuke decided to let all of his energy out. Chuu did the same. Reiluka's eyes bugged out. Both fighters had disappeared from the ring. _Where the heck did they go? _She wondered. Suddenly she closed her eyes. _What the heck? I didn't close my eyes! _Reiluka soon found herself in a large black room. A woman stood in the center. "Hi mom!" Reiluka called happily as she ran over to give her mother a hug. The woman smiled. "Hello Reiluka. I called you here because I wanted to give you some information." Her mother told her. Reiluka raised an eyebrow.

"Well, what is it?" She asked impatiently. The woman smiled again.

"I wanted to let you know that there are a lot of demons here at this tournament that want to kill you. You had best be on guard. Second of all, I need to know who you want to protect you." Reiluka looked thoughtful for a moment...

"Hiei." She said with a smile. It was the woman's turn to raise an eyebrow. 

"Are you sure?" She asked her daughter. Reiluka nodded.

"Very well. I will visit him tonight and I will tell him about the Black Wings and to protect you." 

"Wait a minute! How come he gets to know about the Black Wings when I don't even know about them!?" Reiluka asked her mother a little annoyed. 

"Because Genkai will tell you more about your history and I will tell you about your powers and about your parentage. Genkai will also help you train with your newly found powers." The woman said in one breath. Reiluka just stared at her.

"So, am I gonna get anymore surprises like my wings?" She asked after a few minutes.

"I'm afraid you will but do not be afraid. Genkai, Hiei, and I will be there for you. Kurama may also be of help." With that said the woman got up.

"I must go now. Your team needs you. Remember what I said and be on guard." Reiluka waved goodbye to her mother and the scene faded away. Reiluka found herself looking at the ring where Yusuke had just hit Chuu with a headbutt. Chuu went down. 

"And the winner is Team Urameshi!" Koto shouted into her microphone. Reiluka walked up into the ring with the others. She smiled at Yusuke.

"Good job Yusuke!" She said happily as Kuwabara helped Yusuke out of the ring. 

"Boo! We want some blood!" The demons in the crowd yelled. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped. "SHUT UP!!!!!" Yusuke yelled. The stadium quieted immediately.

"If want to say something, say it to my fist!" Yusuke shouted at the crowd. Reiluka smirked. _Boy, he sure knows how to get authority when he needs it! _She thought. The group then walked out of the building and back to the hotel.

************************************************************************

I know this chapter was short but I was really busy and I couldn't think of anything. Next chapter Hiei will meet Reiluka's mom and Reiluka's past will be revealed along with her mom's name!!! Thanks for reviewing! Animechick8


	18. Dream

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Eighteen: Dream

Later on that night Hiei was in a restless sleep. He dreamed of the Dark Tournament and of Reiluka. As soon as he thought of Reiluka his mind went blank and Hiei was now standing in a large black room.

"Where am I?" He wondered out loud.

"You are still dreaming." Said a voice from behind. Hiei whirled around and came face-to-face with a woman. Hiei backed up a few steps and then narrowed his eyes at her.

"Who are you?" He asked. The woman smiled at him.

"I am Reiluka's mother, Naomi." The woman answered him kindly. Hiei's mouth fell open. "How can you be Reiluka's mother if she said that you were killed?" 

"Well, now Hiei! That was a pretty stupid question!" Naomi laughed. Hiei growled. 

"Well, technically I am dead. But this is a dream and I can visit you." She told him. Hiei stared at her for a minute and then shrugged.

"Well, now that I know this is just a dream I'm going to wake up now." He told her casually as he started walking away. Naomi ran in front of him.

"Oh no you don't!" She growled at him. Hiei growled right back.

"What do you want woman!" He snarled. Naomi stared at him for a moment and then burst out laughing. Hiei glared at her.

"Just what is so damn funny!" He growled. Naomi shook her head and got her laughter under control. "I'm sorry. It's just that you act so much like Reiluka and her father." Naomi said as she got a glazed look in her eyes. 

"Well anyways, I came to tell you something about Reiluka." She said as she smiled brightly at Hiei.

"And..." He prodded her on.

"Okay, you might want to sit down." She said as she flung her wrists and two chairs appeared out of nowhere. Hiei and Naomi took a seat.

"Reiluka requested that I talk to you in your dreams. Oh, by the way, I have been visiting Reiluka during the tournament fights. Anyways, a lot of demons are after her head because she is a Black Wing." Naomi held up her hand, as Hiei was about to interrupt her.

"Questions later. Long ago there was a legendary race called the Black Wings. I was their leader. The Black Wings are very powerful and they have enough power to take over the Makai and the Spirit World. Now that I think about it, we may even have enough power to take over the human world. Well anyways, Black Wings were killed because of our immense power. Thousands of demons wanted it and they would do anything to have it. They would kidnap Black Wings and if they did not cooperate, then they would be killed. Yes, I know what you are thinking. We Black Wings are a peaceful race and we rarely use our powers. This went on for quite a few years. A war broke out in the Makai between the Black Wings and numerous demons. Some demons sided with the Black Wings though. But we were still not good enough so many of us were killed in the battle. If we had unleashed our powers, we could have easily won. But that would result in the whole Makai being blown to bits. So we fought like any other demon. Towards the end of the war it was obvious that the Black Wings were going to lose so the few of us left fled. But the demons found out a followed us. Some of us were lucky and we managed to stay alive. The rest were killed. I remember the day that I found out that I was the last Black Wing alive. I had been living in various places in the Makai but I knew that I would have to flee again. So I went towards the lands that cat demons ruled. I was pretty sure that I would be safe there because a few of the cat demons helped us in the war. But just to be safe I used the last of my spirit energy and used it to conceal my Black Wing form and blood. I met up with Reiluka's father and we fell in love and had Reiluka and her brother. Reiluka was born a Black Wing but since her father was a cat demon she could switch to a cat demon. Her brother was born a full cat demon. I knew that Reiluka was not safe in her Black Wing form so I made her look like a half cat demon and half human. Everything was fine for a while but war was brewing again and I did not want to stick around and see it. I left with my children and we left my husband. We stayed hidden deep in the Makai for a while until it was clear that there would not be a war. I went back to my lands and found that my husband had married another. It hurt me deeply that my husband could wed another when I had been with him for over fifteen years. But he invited us to stay in his castle and lands because I still had rights over them. His new mate, Sigana, hated me and my children. When my husband or I were not around she would beat them. That went on for a while until Reiluka's brother, Akiro, told me what was going on. From then on I never let them out of my sight. One day while I was with my children picking herbs a demon approached Reiluka and threw her into a tree. Since my spirit energy was weak, I had to use life energy to defeat the demon. I still remember his last words. They would haunt me for life. 'Sigana knows what you are, Black Wing.' I quickly grabbed Reiluka and Akiro and ran back to the castle. I watched Sigana for a few days to see if what the demon said was right. It seemed that Sigana didn't know anything so I went on with my life. But about a week after I stopped spying on Sigana she attacked us. I am sure Reiluka has told you this story so I will skip most of it. After Sigana had killed me, I rose as a spirit and tried to protect my children. Akira was holding Reiluka as she cried. He ran for about five miles before finally stopping. But it was a mistake. Sigana showed up and stabbed Akira as he tried to protect Reiluka. Reiluka was backed up into a corner and Sigana was advancing on her. But Sigana forgot that cat demons have four lives. Akira used his second and third life trying to kill Sigana. I knew that he would be killed again and since it was his last life I fled to the Spirit World. I asked Lord Koenma and Botan to save Reiluka. They agreed and I led them to where Akira lay motionless on the ground and then I looked to Reiluka. Sigana was torturing her. She had stabbed her in the stomach and was now using fire to burn Reiluka's ears and tail. She had pulled out the dagger in Reiluka's stomach and was about to stab her in the heart when Koenma and Botan went and rescued her. We arrived back in the Spirit World and before Reiluka woke up I had to leave. Koenma and Botan promised me that they would take care of her and make sure she will be safe in the Human World." Naomi paused and took a big breath. Hiei stared at her.

"But when Reiluka told us about that she never mentioned being tortured." Hiei told her. Naomi smiled a sad smile.

"Well, do you blame her for not wanting to tell about it?" She asked him. Hiei shook his head. "I have been watching over her and I see that you have gotten very close to her. I am grateful for that." Naomi told Hiei. He scowled at her. 

"Do not deny the fact. I know that you have feelings for her." Naomi chuckled at the look on Hiei's face. 

"If this will help you feel better, she has feelings for you too." Naomi nearly laughed out loud when she saw how quickly Hiei's face went from angry to embarrassed to happy. 

"Now, the reason that I have come to you is because I need you to protect Reiluka. Her powers are not progressed enough for her to defeat many of her enemies. You must watch over her and help her discover her powers that are hidden deep within her. When Reiluka's wings grew, a few demons found out what she was. They are the older demons but they may still try to come after her. Her powers are growing and she needs you Hiei. She needs someone to love her and protect her. Do you understand?" Naomi asked him once she finished. "Let me get this straight. Reiluka is part of an ancient and powerful race known as the Black Wings and some powerful demons want to kill her. I have to protect her. Does she know about all this?" Hiei asked her. Naomi sighed. 

"You know more about her past than she does at the moment but that should be cleared up soon. A dear friend of mine if going to help her master her powers and tell her about her past. I would also like you to tell her a little about her past also. Maybe the kitsune Kurama can help as well. But do not tell everything to Kurama. Reiluka has to decide when she wants to tell her friends." Naomi said as she stood up and started walking away from Hiei. Hiei stood up also.

"Wait! What kind of demons are after Reiluka?" Hiei asked Naomi. 

"I am afraid that I cannot tell you that right now. You will find out soon though. Please keep an eye on my child Hiei." Naomi waved goodbye as she slowly faded away. Hiei awoke with a jolt.

"Was that dream really real? Am I really supposed to protect Reiluka?" He asked himself quietly. Hiei shook his head. _I think that girl is more trouble than she's worth sometimes. But that's why I love her so much. WAIT! Did I just say 'love'? I need more sleep. _He thought as he turned over in the bed. He saw Reiluka sleeping peacefully at the other end of the room. He remembered his promise to Naomi. _Naomi, I promise to watch over Reiluka and keep her safe. Tomorrow morning I will tell her about your visit. _Hiei thought as he slowly fell into a deep sleep. Meanwhile Naomi watched Hiei from up in the heavens.

************************************************************************

Wow! I think this chapter was really dramatic! I know that Hiei was a little OOC, but I couldn't help it. Anyways, please review! Animechick8


	19. Genkai's Words

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Nineteen: Genkai's Words

After their first day of fighting, Team Urameshi gets a break. Yusuke and Kuwabara went off somewhere as did Hiei and Kurama. Reiluka and the Masked Fighter were the only ones left in the room. Reiluka looked towards the masked fighter. She frowned.

"Genkai, when are you going to tell me more about my past?" She asked the masked fighter. The masked fighter sighed.

"Come with me Reiluka and I will show you." Genkai said and went out the door with Reiluka tailing her. They walked out of the hotel and deep into the forest. Reiluka was about to ask where they were going but Genkai suddenly stopped at a cave in the middle of the forest. She went inside. Reiluka stood there for a minute and then quickly followed Genkai into the cave. Reiluka watched as Genkai took her mask off. When the mask was completely off, Reiluka's eyes widened. Instead of Genkai there was a young woman with brown eyes and pink hair.

"Genkai! Is that really you?" Reiluka asked the young woman in front of her. The woman nodded.

"This is what I looked like when I was younger. I don't feel like explaining right now so let's get on with what I promised your mother I would tell you." Genkai said as she sighed. She and Reiluka sat down on a rock and Genkai began her story. Reiluka listened with avid interest.

"When I was younger, I was good friends with the Black Wings, especially your mother. Your mother was the leader of the Black Wing clan. She protected the clan and was one of their best leaders. About 60 years ago, a war broke out between the Black Wings and some very powerful demons. The demons wanted the Black Wings power and they would do anything to get it. They caught and tortured Black Wings if they didn't obey the demons orders." Genkai stopped and took a breath. 

"Genkai, why was the Black Wings power so important?" Reiluka asked. Genkai started her story again. "Well, the Black Wings had immense power and they could use it to control the three worlds. But luckily, the Black Wings were very peaceful and hardly, if ever, used their powers. Since your mother was the leader, your power is stronger than most other Black Wings. Anyways, back to the war. The Black Wings and a few of their friends fought in the battle against the 'evil' demons. But it was clear that the Black Wings were going to lose. So some of them fled to other lands to see if they could find more people to help them. Your mother was one of the ones the fled. She was badly injured and stumbled across your fathers' lands. They eventually fell in love and had you and your brother. Now, you are pretty much full Black Wing but since your father was a cat demon, you can change your appearance between a cat demon and a Black Wing. Your brother turned out to be a full cat demon somehow. Your mother knew that you would be hunted if someone found out that you were a Black Wing so she disguised you as a half cat demon and half human, the same way she disguised herself. You lived in peace for a while but then talk of another war came out so your mother, you, and your brother fled again. You lived in the forest and that is where you met me and unfortunately, Toguro. We were training when you and your mother stumbled into our camp. Your brother was still a little baby. We took care of you and helped your mother raise you and train you. When your brother was old enough, we trained him too. When things settled down in the Makai, you bid us goodbye and went back to your father. I don't know much that happened after that but I kept contact with your mother while I was in the human world. About a year after you went back, that awful woman Sigana found out about your mothers' race and killed her. I found out that your brother died also and that Koenma and Botan went and rescued you from Sigana. I went to Koenma and he said that I could raise you and train you with your powers. Toguro and I raised you until you were about twelve years old and then Koenma came and told us that you had to go back to the Makai, remember?" Genkai asked Reiluka. Reiluka thought for a moment.

"Um, sort of. The memory's kind of blurry." She replied. Genkai smiled a bit.

"Well, that's normal. Before you left for the Makai, Koenma erased most of your memories. He only left a few from your early childhood and some from when you where training with me. The last we heard of you was when you left for the Makai. And now you're back!" Genkai said happily.

"So you and Toguro are sort of like my godparents?" Reiluka asked. 

"Well, before your mother left the Spirit World, she asked Toguro and I if we would be your foster parents.(A/N:Toguro and Genkai are NOT married.They are just training together.)We agreed and Koenma also said it was okay. So we took you in." Genkai finished. Reiluka was staring at her bug-eyed. "You mean that Toguro is my other _father_!?" She asked in disbelief. Genkai shook her head. "No, we were your foster parents. After you went back to the Makai, we entered the Dark Tournament. If we won, then our wish would be to let you live in the human world permanently. But then something happened to Toguro and he was overcome by his wanting of more power. So his wish was to be immortal. I asked the committee if you could live in human world but they said that Toguro's wish would have to be the same. So I made a different wish. And then Toguro and I split up. I asked Koenma about you but he said that they had lost track of you in the Makai. Now years later you somehow have gotten back into the human world. Koenma didn't even know how you did it. But he decided to put you to good use. Around that time you were sent with the dimwit and his friends to the Makai to defeat Sigana. And you defeated her and then you were invited to the Dark Tournament. And now you're here. Do remember _now_?" Genkai asked as she finished. Again Reiluka thought for a moment. Finally she nodded.

"Yes! I remember now! You trained me with the Spirit Wave technique while Toguro taught me fighting skills. Then Koenma said I had to go back and he erased my memories. I remember you and Toguro saying goodbye to me. Before I left you gave part of the Spirit Orb. Is that right?" Reiluka asked excitedly. Genkai nodded and smiled. Reiluka let out a whoop of joy. 

"Well, do you have any questions so far?" Genkai asked her. 

"Yeah, what kind of powers do I have?" Reiluka asked as she settled down.

"You have three specific kind of power. The first is your Spirit Energy. If I remember correctly the things you can do with your spirit energy is make arrows, transfer it into a weapon, and I also believe that you can do the Spirit Gun. You may even be able to do more than that. The second type of power is using elemental energy. You can control pretty much every element but the ones you are best at are water and fire. And the third power is you Black Wing powers. I don't know much about them but I do know that most of them are very deadly. You also have healing powers. During the tournament I want you to test and practice your powers." Genkai told Reiluka. Reiluka nodded. The two of them then stood up.

"Yusuke and the others should be back soon. Now remember what I told you, don't tell anyone about my identity yet." Genkai told her as she put her mask back on. Reiluka nodded and ran out of the cave. _Well, that was certainly a lot of information. I can't BELIEVE that Toguro was my second father! _Reiluka thought angrily. She ran back to the hotel to find Yusuke and Kuwabara talking very loudly. Reiluka rolled her eyes.

"You guys are way too loud." She said angrily as she sat down in a chair. Pretty soon she fell asleep, even with the constant yells of Kuwabara and Yusuke. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well, that was THE longest chapter yet! Next chapter the group will fight Dr. Ichigaki and Reiluka will use some of her new powers! I'm sorry for some of the misspellings in names. I don't know how to spell some of the opponent's names. Please review and next chapter should be up soon! Animechick8


	20. New Powers

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Twenty: New Powers

The next day the only people in the hotel room were Reiluka, Yusuke, Kuwabara, and the Masked Fighter. Hiei and Kurama were now where to be seen. Reiluka stretched as she got out of bed. Then she went over to te window and looked at the clock besides it. _12:45 pm. Uh-oh! At 1:00 we have our fight against that ugly guy, what's his name? Something with a Dr. _Reiluka thought as she hurriedly got dressed and started to wake Yusuke and Kuwabara up. The Masked Fighter watched from a chair at the far end of the room. 

"Yo! Yusuke! Wake up!" Reiluka yelled into Yusuke's ear. Yusuke just mumbled something in his sleep and turned over. Reiluka sighed.

"Yusuke! Keiko's in danger!" Reiluka yelled VERY loudly. Yusuke jumped out of his bed. "What happened to Keiko!" He yelled. Reiluka rolled her eyes.

"Nothing dummy, now help me get Kuwabara up." Reiluka said as she started shaking Kuwabara. Yusuke and Reiluka tried shaking and yelling at Kuwabara but nothing worked. Suddenly Reiluka had an idea. She whispered it to Yusuke. He nodded. Reiluka went into the bathroom with a large bucket and filled it with water. She came back out and stood over Kuwabara's head. She the nodded to Yusuke. 

"Yukina's here!" He yelled. Kuwabara flew up from the bed and Reiluka poured the bucket of water on Kuwabara. Yusuke broke down laughing as Kuwabara just sat there with water droplets falling off of him. Soon Reiluka started laughing. Kuwabara's face was turning red with anger. "What the hell!? Who did that!? Who's idea was it!?" Kuwabara yelled as he stood up. Yusuke pointed to Reiluka. Kuwabara glared at her. 

"I'm gonna get you!" He growled as he ran after her. Reiluka just laughed and called out her cat Ritz. "Hey Kuwabara! Wanna play with Ritz?" She asked as she opened up Ritz's carrier. Ritz jumped out and now Kuwabara was the one running. Yusuke fell over laughing. After a few minutes the Masked Fighter stood up.

"I believe our next fight will start soon. We had better get going." She said as she walked out of the room. Reiluka nodded and followed after her with Yusuke and Kuwabara fighting as they followed Reiluka.(A/N:I'm not going to describe the fight Hiei and Kurama are in with some of the Dr.'s team.)Once the group got to the ring Kurama and Hiei were still not there. "Hey guys, where's Kurama and the shrimp?" Kuwabara asked as he walked out into the arena. Reiluka hit him on the head. 

"Okay fighters! Please step into the ring!" Koto yelled into her microphone. Team Urameshi and Dr. Ichigaki's team stepped up.(A/N:I don't remember the dialog here so I'm just going to make up my own.)Reiluka looked at the Dr.'s team. There were only four fighters there and they seemed to be human except for one. He was a yellow lizard demon.  
"Well, it looks like each of our teams are missing two people." Dr. said.(A/N:I'm just going to call him Dr. from now on.)Reiluka hissed at him. She would have kept hissing at him had Kuwabara not pulled on her sleeve. Reiluka turned to him angrily. "What!" She hissed. Kuwabara gulped. "Well, um, your hair is turning black and I thought you might want to know." He said quietly. Reiluka stared at him for a few seconds and then grabbed a piece of her hair. Sure enough it was black. "Great. Why didn't she mention this?" Reiluka said as she sighed. The Masked Fighter looked up at her. "Your mother told you that you would change again, weren't you listening?" The Masked Fighter(I'm just going to call her Genkai from now on.Even though Reiluka's the only one that knows it)asked Reiluka. Reiluka looked at Genkai.

"Well, she did say something about that but she didn't say anything about my hair." Reiluka said stubbornly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Kuwabara and Yusuke just stood there staring at Genkai and Reiluka. Koto scratched her head. "Well, let's get this fight started!" She yelled. Reiluka looked at her. "How are we going to fight?" She asked. Yusuke rolled his eyes while Kuwabara snickered. "We already said that we would fight four on four, stupid!" Yusuke yelled at her. Reiluka nodded and got into her fighting stance. "Go!" Koto yelled. Dr.'s team jumped up and started attacking. The three human went after Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Genkai while the demon took after Reiluka. The demon, who I shall call Tiki, took out a large sword and stopped running. Reiluka looked at him. Tiki smirked and charged Reiluka. Reiluka's eyes widened. _Does he really think he can get me with THAT!? _She wondered. She looked back at Tiki; he was coming closer. Reiluka smirked as she drew her arrows. But suddenly she froze. Tiki had disappeared from her sight. _What the heck!? _She thought as she wildly looked around her. _Crap! I can't sense his energy! He must of masked it. I'm in BIG trouble now! _Suddenly she saw a yellow blur on her left. She jumped up just as Tiki became visible again. But she was a little late and Tiki stabbed her just below her left wing. Reiluka cried out in pain as her lower back started bleeding and she fell to the ground. After a few breathes she stood up and looked at Tiki. He was smirking and licking her blood off of his sword. "Your blood tastes very good." He said with a laugh. Reiluka growled at him. _Well, I can't fly anymore so now, what to do? I guess I can try and use one of my Black Wing techniques even though I don't know what they are. Oh well, worth a shot. _Reiluka thought as she took on a different stance. Tiki laughed again as he saw what she was doing. "Did you just make that up? That's not even a real stance!" He said as he readied his sword again. Genkai looked on in worry. _She doesn't know what she's doing! She could get hurt! _Genkai though worriedly. Reiluka was now channeling her spirit energy to her hands. _Just a few more minutes... _She thought. Tiki was now coming at her with his sword pointed out. Reiluka started chanting some words under her breath. Suddenly Tiki froze in mid-step. He looked down at his feet. "What the hell did you do to me woman!?" He shouted. Reiluka was now smirking. _Now! _She thought. "BLACK SPIRIT FOX!" She screamed and a large black fox, made up of her energy, charged at Tiki. Tiki screamed in pain as the black fox swallowed him and burned him up. The whole stadium, including the fighters, looked at Reiluka in awe. Genkai beamed. _She did it! _She thought happily. But then Reiluka fell to the ground. Genkai rushed over to her fallen form.

"Reiluka! Are you okay?" She asked as she looked at the girl. Reiluka opened her eyes. 

"I'm fine. That fox took a lot of energy from me though." She said as she smiled. 

"That was a perfect Black Spirit Fox! Did you know that very few Black Wings can produce those?" Genkai asked as she helped Reiluka sit up. Reiluka rubbed her head.

"Thanks but I don't think now is the time for a history lesson. We are in the middle of a fight." Reiluka said as she stood up and took out her kodachi's. Genkai nodded and the two of them attacked again.

******************************************************************************

Sorry if I ended this chapter so quickly. Next chapter will be the end of the fight with Dr. what's-his-face. Anywho, how did you like Reiluka's attack? I thought it was pretty good. Oh, I forgot to tell you this. If you want to know when I update please put your email address in your review and I will email you whenever I post a new chapter up. Thanks and keep reviewing! Animechick8


	21. Reiluka's Death

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

A/N: The guys on Dr.'s team are called M1, M2, and M3 right?

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Twenty-One: Reiluka's Death

Reiluka and Genkai stood side by side and waited for the other team to attack. Yusuke and Kuwabara did the same. Suddenly M1 and M2 ran at Genkai while M3 ran at Yusuke and Kuwabara. Reiluka looked at M1 and M2. Then her eyes widened.

"Genkai! These guys are just humans! Kuwabara was talking about how ugly over there tricked them into fighting on his team. We can't kill innocent humans so what are we going to do?" Reiluka whispered to Genkai as they prepared to attack. Genkai thought for a second. "We have to injure them to win but we can try not to kill them." She whispered back. Reiluka nodded. Then Genkai jumped away from her and M1 followed her. Reiluka now faced off against M2. _What the heck am I going to do? I can't kill them and I still have to keep an eye on Yusuke. That Dr. said if he wins than he gets Yusuke's body. I promised Botan and Koenma that I would look out for him. What to do, what to do? _Reiluka thought as she ran around the ring. _I got it! I can try and lead him towards the end of the ring and then I can, no wait, I can't do that. My wing is broken. Crap, now I have to think of a different idea! _Reiluka thought angrily as she narrowly dodged an attack. She looked around her to see what her teammates were doing. They were running too. She mentally cursed. _Well, they are pretty much doing the same thing I am so I'm gonna have to be the one that will fight! Here it goes..._ Reiluka jumped up into the air and came down and hit M2 with the hilt of her kodachi's, thus M2 was now laying on the ground. She was about to knock him unconscious but suddenly there was a loud noise and the wall behind her cracked and Kurama, Hiei, and a large robot thing came in. Reiluka ran over to them along with Kuwabara. 

"Where were you guys?" Kuwabara asked. Reiluka hit him on the head. Again. 

"Hey! Kuwabara, Reiluka! Can you guys HELP US OVER HERE!" Yusuke yelled as he dodged an attack. Reiluka and Kuwabara ran over to join him. Hiei and Kurama started to enter the ring but Koto ran over to them.

"Uh-uh guys, this fight is a four, well was a four on four match. If you join then your team gets disqualified." Koto said as she waved her finger in front of Kurama's face. *Now, back to the fight* Reiluka stood at the end of the ring while Yusuke and Kuwabara fought of M1, M2, and M3. M1 attacked Kuwabara while M2 distracted Yusuke. Yusuke dodged his attack and landed badly. (A/N:I don't really know how to explain it)

"Bad move!" Kurama said loudly. Reiluka and Genkai started running towards Yusuke as M3 prepared to attack him. Since Reiluka was closer she got to Yusuke first and pushed him out of the way. M3's attack hit Reiluka square in the chest and sent her back through the stadium wall. Koto, Hiei, and Kurama ran over to her. Koto got to her first and dug through the rocks and grabbed one of Reiluka's wrists. She felt along her wrist for a moment and then dropped the arm. She cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Reiluka of Team Urameshi is dead!" She shouted into her microphone as she jumped back into the ring. Hiei stopped dead in his tracks and stared at the rocks. Kurama almost ran into him. Yusuke and Kuwabara stopped what they were doing and just stared at Koto. Genkai looked like she wanted to run over to Reiluka but M2 and M3 were keeping her busy. Suddenly Hiei sprinted towards the rocks and dug through them. Soon Kurama joined him. (A/N:Yusuke and them are still fighting, I just don't want to explain it.)Hiei didn't even pay attention to when Genkai's mask fell off or when Kuwabara was almost killed and was knocked out of the ring. Kurama ran over to help Kuwabara but Hiei kept digging. After about five minutes he had moved all the rocks and picked up Reiluka's body. He set her down near the wall and felt for a pulse. Botan sat down and tried to tell Hiei that she was gone but Hiei didn't listen. But after he felt for a pulse and a heartbeat he finally had to face it. Reiluka was dead. He stood up and walked over to Kurama who was standing at the edge of the ring. Genkai had just 'killed' Dr. Ichigaki's team. Hiei and Kurama went around the ring to Dr. Ichigaki's side. Yusuke was walking towards him already. Genkai had left the ring and went over to Reiluka and Botan.(A/N:I don't know what Dr. Ichigaki said so I'm just going to skip to the fighting part.)Hiei watched as Dr. Ichigaki stuck himself with the needle and started growing and turning green. Dr. Ichigaki laughed as he attacked Hiei and Kurama. They dodged and Hiei drew his katana. Dr. Ichigaki them attacked Yusuke. Yusuke was a little to slow when he dodged and Dr. Ichigaki hit his arm. Hiei ran over to him.

"You will die for killing Reiluka." Whispered Hiei in a deadly tone. Yusuke looked at him with a slight smirk on his lips.

"Don't worry Hiei, I'll kill him for ya. Go over to the Masked Fighter and ask her if there's anything we can do to bring Reiluka back to life." Hiei nodded and left. Dr. Ichigaki attacked Yusuke again but this time Yusuke grabbed Dr. 's arm and squeezed it so hard it broke. He then lifted him up off the ground and let go of his arms. Yusuke started punching Dr. Ichigaki rapidly and then he dealt one final punch and sent the Dr. through the wall and killed him.(A/N:I don't really want to write about the end of this episode. I'm sure you know what happens.)

************************************************************************

Sorry for all of the author notes. The reason is because I didn't like the fight with Dr. Ichigaki so I didn't pay much attention to it. Surprised you with Reiluka's death, huh? Well don't worry, next chapter something happens. Thanks for reviewing! Animechick8


	22. Nine Lives

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH.

A/N:Let me get this straight, Reiluka will not stay dead. I wasn't planning on killing her but it just ended up like that. You'll see why.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Twenty-Two: Nine Lives

Yusuke joined the rest of the team over by Reiluka. Kuwabara was there also but he was leaning against the wall because of his injuries. Yusuke kneeled next to Kurama.

"Was Koto right? Does she not have a pulse?" Yusuke asked Genkai. Genkai felt Reiluka's wrist for a second. She was about to say no when she felt something. Her eyes widened. She squeezed Reiluka's wrist a little harder. Genkai smiled to herself. 

"She is not dead. She should be waking up soon." She said as she stood up. Everyone stared at her wide-eyed. Kurama and Hiei were opening and closing their mouth's like a fish out of water. _I forgot that Reiluka was part cat demon. I wonder how many she has lost so far? _Genkai thought as she walked away. Hiei grabbed Reiluka's wrist and felt for a pulse. His eyes widened. _There is still a pulse! Koto was wrong! _He thought happily as his hand moved subconsciously towards Reiluka's hand and held it. Hiei looked up when he felt Reiluka stir. She wearily opened one eye. When she saw where she was she opened them both. Yusuke and Botan jumped back. 

"Holy crap! She's still alive!" Yusuke yelled, catching Koto's attention. Reiluka sat up with the help of Kurama. Then she noticed that her hand was warm. She looked down and saw that Hiei was holding her hand. She looked up at him. He looked down and saw where his hand was. He blushed as he pulled his hand away. Reiluka stared at him for a few minutes and then she smiled. _Boy his eyes are cute. WHAT! Did I just think that!? I've been alive for five minutes and I'm already thinking stuff like that. _Reiluka thought.

"But how can you be alive? I double-checked your pulse and there was none!" Koto said as she walked over to the group. Reiluka's smile got a little smaller. Everyone was looking at her. "Well, supposedly I'm half cat demon so I have nine lives. That was my eighth life." She said as she smiled sheepishly at everyone. They still stared at her. 

"Will you quit staring at me?!" She yelled, annoyed with their stares. Everyone quickly averted his or her stares. "Hey announcer lady! Get back in the ring!" One of the demons from the crowd yelled. Koto squeaked and jumped back into the ring. She cleared her throat. "Ladies and gentlemen, it seems that Reiluka of Team Urameshi is still alive!" She shouted happily. Some demons cheered but most of them booed. Suddenly a voice came over the loud speaker. "Next fight, Team Urameshi vs. Team Masho." The voice said. 

"WHAT!" Five pairs of voices said at the same time.

************************************************************************

Sorry for the short chapter. I couldn't think of anything. I'm sorry for killing Reiluka but I had to put something in here and that was the only thing I could think of at the moment. Thanks for reviewing! I've almost reached thirty reviews. That's a lot in my opinion! Thanks again! Animechick8


	23. Author Note

****

AUTHOR NOTE

I am very sorry that you have to wait so long for the next chapter but I just started school and I have a LOT of homework already. I promise that the next chapter will be up very soon. I also need to know if you would like me to write about the fights with Gama, Touya, Jin, and Bakken. After Bakken I will have another character that Reiluka will fight, and then Risho. But if you would like me to write about the fights please email me or review and put your answers in there. Thank You and again I am sorry for not putting the next chapter up yet. Animechick8


	24. Hayashi

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH. I do own Reiluka and any characters that I made up. 

A/N:I have decided to skip straight to Kurama's fight with Bakken.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Twenty-Four: Hayashi

Kurama had just won his fight against Touya and he was about to pass out. Reiluka and Yusuke looked on as Kurama passed out in the ring while standing up.

"And the winner is Kurama!" Koto yelled. "Will you please send up your next fighters." One of the cloaked people stepped up into the ring. Yusuke and Reiluka were making their way to the ring and Reiluka was about to go in but Koto stopped her.

"Uh-uh. Kurama has been in the ring for more than ten seconds. He is now fighting Bakken!" She said as she waved her finger in front of Reiluka's face. Reiluka hissed and tried to bite Koto. Koto yelped and stepped back. "Um, next fight! Bakken vs. Kurama! Begin!" As she yelled the person from Team Masho pulled of his cloak to reveal a large muscular man. Bakken smirked as he walked over to Kurama. He picked Kurama up by the shirt and punched him. Reiluka watched as Kurama was flung to the other side of the ring, still not moving. Bakken walked over and picked him up again. "I like it when my opponents don't fight back. It makes them much easier to kill." He punched Kurama three more times. He was about to punch him again but one of the members of Team Masho stopped him. "Stop Bakken or you will be killed." Bakken looked at him as he said this. "But Risho," Risho cut him off. "If you hit him again you would have been killed as well." He said as he pointed a finger behind Bakken. Bakken turned around and saw that Yusuke was about to shoot his Spirit Gun. "Put Kurama down." Reiluka growled out. Bakken turned to her and smirked. He then threw Kurama out of the ring. Reiluka and Yusuke ran over to him as Koto announced the win for Team Masho. Yusuke moved Kurama over to the wall and leaned him up against it. Reiluka felt for his pulse and then nodded. "He's still alive Yusuke." Yusuke nodded as well. Reiluka stood up and turned around to face Bakken. "Now I will kill you for what you have done to my friend." She hissed as she jumped up into the ring. Koto was about to start the fight but a voice called out. "Stop!" Reiluka watched as another cloaked person came out of the hall leading to the ring. Risho and Bakken turned around as well. The person stopped at Risho and talked to him. Risho nodded. Then the person walked into the ring and walked over to Koto and Bakken. "I will be fighting in Bakken's place." It said. "What! This is my fight now get out of the ring!" He yelled as he swung a punch at the person that just entered the ring. The person dodged and hit Bakken in the back. Bakken was thrown from the ring and crashed threw a wall. He didn't move. Reiluka looked slightly startled by this but quickly regained her posture. Even the red-haired demon that was leaning against the wall looked startled. The cloaked person turned to Reiluka. "Reiluka, I have waited along time to kill the last of the Black Wings." The person said, Reiluka could tell that the person was a female by the sound of her voice. Reiluka's eyes widened. "Who are you and how did you know?" Reiluka growled. The woman threw off her cloak to reveal a slim, brown-haired woman. She had small slits for her eyes. Reiluka could tell the she was a reptile demon. The woman smirked. "I am Hayashi. And I know all about you. You are the last of the Black Wing clan and you are also the daughter of their leader. I also know how your family was killed. Your mother was stabbed as well as your brother. Do you remember? Their blood washed over you as you sat huddled in a corner. And then She came for you. She stabbed you in the stomach four times. She would of killed you if it weren't for that damned toddler and his ferry girl. But I know one thing that you do not." Hayashi smiled as she said all of this. Reiluka was getting paler and paler. By now the whole stadium was quiet, listening to Hayashi's every word. "Sigana was not herself that day. She was possessed. But she wanted to kill you as bad as anyone else that hated you. Do you know who possessed her? I did. I am the one that killed your mother and brother. I also watched over you, timing when I could come in and kill you. I attacked you several times but the toddler always got in the way. Then I found out the Genkai and Toguro were watching over you. I silently watched you from trees and I always was trying to kill you. Genkai and Toguro knew who I was and they protected you. But when you went back to the Makai, I followed you. I killed you once. Remember? I tortured you before I killed you." Hayashi chuckled a bit as she stopped for a minute. Reiluka had tears in her eyes. "Please don't tell them what you did to me. Please." Reiluka said as she coughed. Hiei and Yusuke looked slightly taken aback by Reiluka's words. Hayashi's smirk grew bigger. "Oh, but I will tell. I chained you to the walls and burned you with fire and electricity. You wouldn't give in to the pain at first but after a few days of that you finally gave way to the pain. I still remember your screams. Then I gave you to Suzaku and the Four Saint Beasts. I watched as they tortured you more. Syerriou froze you with ice and then Byakko burned you some more. Genbu beat you with rocks. But Suzaku was the best at torturing. He used his Storm Of Torment on you several times. But you still didn't die. Then I gave you to Sigana. She stabbed you on your arms and legs. Then she stabbed you threw the heart. You finally died. I was so glad that you finally did but I was sadly mistaken. A few months later I had heard that you were still alive. I had forgotten that you were half cat demon. I tried to find you but then you went back to the Human World. I waited for years before I would have the chance to kill you again. I want to hear you screams, your cries. I want to see you suffer. I will kill you!" Hayashi yelled. By now Reiluka had silent tears streaming down her face. Hayashi laughed. "You are still weak. I knew you were." Then Hayashi suddenly grew silent while watching Reiluka. Reiluka's head was down and her bangs covered her eyes. Hayashi smiled. "Did you know that you are more powerful than your mother?" Reiluka's head snapped up when she heard this. Hayashi's smile grew. "Yes, it is true. I bet Genkai and Toguro never knew that. Hell, I bet even the toddler didn't know that. In fact, you are more powerful than King Enma himself. You have enough power to destroy all three Worlds. But you never use it. Do you still believe that crap that your tramp of a mother believed in? If you do than you are just like your mother. A tramp. No wait, you are even worse than your mother. You are a selfish bitch. You and your whore mother alike." Hayashi finished. Reiluka's head was downcast again. Over the last few minutes Koto had been backing up and out of the ring. Even Risho was backing up but not as noticeable as Koto. Reiluka slowly raised her head. Hayashi's smile left her face. Reiluka's eyes had turned red and she had an almost insane look in her eyes. 

"I know very well that I have enough power to destroy the Worlds. But I still believe what my mother told me. You probably do not know that I am also a reincarnation. My mother didn't even know that. I was there in the war. I fought against your clan. And I know that you have been watching me. But you are never going to kill me. I can use my powers to their full extent now. I also know who you are. I fought against you. You are Hayashi Kawamoto. You killed over five thousand people. Some of them were even of your own clan. But now I will kill you. Let us fight to the death." Reiluka finished. Hayashi noticed that Reiluka's voice had changed. Hayashi's face contorted with a little fear. "Y-you are t-that w-woman." She stuttered as she backed away a little bit. Reiluka smiled. "Yes. I am Reianta." Hayashi's face stayed one of fear for a moment but then she smirked. She pulled out a sword and got into a fighting stance. Reiluka got into a fighting stance as well. She folded her wings behind her and pulled out a small katana. The two just stared at each other for a moment before Hayashi charged. Reiluka dodged and brought her sword down but Hayashi was ready and had held her sword against Reiluka's. Reiluka broke first and did a back flip away from Hayashi. The two stood silently again. This time it was Reiluka who charged. Hayashi dodged and kicked Reiluka in the back. Reiluka flew into a wall beside Kurama. She stood up from the rubble and coughed out some blood. Kurama was awoken from Reiluka hitting the wall and was staring at her with wide eyes. "R-Reiluka?" He asked uncertainly. Reiluka turned her gaze towards him. Kurama gasped when he saw her eyes. They were still red and now there was a thin line of blood that was trickling from her forehead. Reiluka jumped back into the ring. Hayashi saw Reiluka cough up blood and started chanting something. Reiluka's eyes widened as she was lifted into the air. Hayashi walked closer and looked up at the sky. Reiluka looked up also and her face paled. _Shit I'm dead. _She thought. Hiei watched in horror as Reiluka was electrocuted. Reiluka screamed. Hayashi stopped chanting and Reiluka fell to the ground. She was now soaked in blood. There was not a clean spot anywhere on her body. Hayashi walked over and kicked Reiluka. Hiei was getting really mad now. And somewhere up in the stands Toguro was standing with a little bit of shock on his face. _Reiluka. _He thought. He walked down to the hall thingy and stayed just inside to where he wouldn't be spotted. Hayashi watched as Reiluka slowly stood up. By now Koenma, Botan, and George were standing at the edge of the ring. Koenma was of course in his teenage form. Yusuke stood next to them. Hayashi now had a crazed look in her eyes. Reiluka stared at her for a minute before she summoned something remotely similar to Hiei's Dragon of The Darkness flame. "KILLING WIND!" She shouted. A black wind came out of her hands and headed straight towards Hayashi. Hayashi smile got bigger.

"You may kill me now but I know that you are almost dead! You will die soon!" She said as the Killing Wind threw her into a wall. When the wind was gone all that was left were some ashes. Reiluka stood there for a minute. The red left her eyes and her breathing went back to normal. Blood dripped off of her as she stared. Koto slowly walked into the ring. "Um, the winner is Reiluka!" She shouted quietly. Everyone was silent. Reiluka turned around and smiled a small smile at Hiei. Then her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she collapsed. Koenma, Yusuke, Botan, and George were up there in less than a second. Koenma checked Reiluka's pulse. "She's still alive but just barely. We have to get her healed." Koenma said as he stood up and gently picked up Reiluka. George walked on ahead of him to find a healer. Botan walked beside Koenma while Yusuke stayed in the ring. Hiei could only watch as Koenma took Reiluka away. Koenma didn't even notice that Toguro was following far behind them. Up in the stands Keiko, and even Shizuru were crying. Kuwabara was just lying on the grass because he was still injured from his last fight. Risho and Jin just stared for a second before Jin stepped into the ring. Ruka was hiding behind her force field that she had Hiei and Genkai in. In the VIP section Sayko was even a little shocked at what had happened.

******************************************************************************

This was the longest chapter that I have ever written! I am sorry for not putting a chapter up sooner but school started up again. Next chapter I will probably skip straight ahead to the end of the fight with Team Masho. Please review! Ja ne! Animechick8


	25. Dreams

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH. I do own Reiluka, Naomi, Ritz, Reianta, Shinta, and any other characters that I made up. I am really, really sorry that this chapter was not up sooner! I've had tons 'o homework!

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Twenty-Five: Dreams

Koenma carried Reiluka into her room and he and Botan waited until George found a healer. Botan used what she could of her healing powers but they needed a real healer in there and quick. About five minutes later George and an old woman came in. Koenma couldn't even find out her name before she shooed Koenma and George out the door. Botan stayed with the healer so she could help her. The healer looked at Reiluka for a moment and then she turned to Botan. "Please get me some towels, a bowl of cool water, and some clean clothes." Botan looked at her questionably for a minute and then she remembered Reiluka and went to find the items. The old woman put her hands on the gash on Reiluka's stomach and a blue light surrounded her hands. Botan came back a few minutes later with all of the items. The woman grabbed the towels and told Botan to help her undress Reiluka so she could clean and heal the cuts. Botan did as she was told. After she was done the woman started washing the cuts with the cool water and cleaning the blood off of them. After she was done with that she healed them with her healing powers. When she lifted up the sheet that was covering Reiluka's stomach her eyes widened. "Botan! Go and get lots of bandages! Hurry!" Botan nodded and went off in search of some bandages. When she came back she looked at Reiluka's stomach and gasped. On Reiluka's stomach was a large gash and it was about two inches deep. But what caught her attention the most was the black snake that was engraved into her stomach. She started wrapping Reiluka's wounds on her arms and upper chest. The old woman worked on healing the gash. After about ten minutes the gash had stopped bleeding. Botan than wrapped that up in bandages. The two of them then went to work on Reiluka's legs. There weren't too many cuts down there but there were a few large bruises and it looked like Reiluka's left ankle was broken in several spots. After they finished wrapping Reiluka up she looked very closely related to a mummy. Almost her whole chest was covered in bandages except for a few parts of her stomach. Her legs were fully covered in bandages. The only with no bandages was her face. The healer than sat down in a chair and Botan did the same. The healer looked up at Botan. "Oh my! I forgot to tell you my name Botan. It's Shinta." Botan smiled but then her smile left her face when she looked at Reiluka lying in the bed. Botan gasped and she ran to the edge of Reiluka's bed. Reiluka was sweating and she was rolling around on the bed. Botan turned worried eyes to Shinta. The old woman smiled. "Do not worry. Reiluka is only reliving what happened in the ring. She will be calm again soon." Botan nodded and sat back down. Shinta looked at her for a while. "Botan, do you know of the clan called the Black Wings?" Shinta asked, startling Botan out of la-la land. "Koenma told me a few things about them but it was mainly about their history and stuff like that. But he did mention that Reiluka was of the Black Wing race. Is that true?" Botan asked. Shinta nodded. "Yes, Reiluka is a Black Wing and is also the last of her kind. I knew her mother before she died. I don't know very much about them either but I do know that they are very powerful." Botan nodded. She had heard about that part. Silence claimed the room once more. Reiluka's gasps being the only noise.

~Reiluka's Dream Sequence~

Reiluka was indeed living through the fight again. But it was over as soon as it had started. Now Reiluka was looking around a large white room and then her eyes landed on the woman sitting in one of the chairs. Reiluka smiled and ran over to her. "Mama!" She cried as she hugged her mother, letting her tears spill out of her eyes. Naomi just held Reiluka with a small smile. After a few minutes Reiluka let go and sat in a chair across from Naomi. "Reiluka, I know what happened in the fight. Do not be sorry for what happened in the past. It is not your fault. You must learn that your past is your past and you should leave your past behind and start a new life." Naomi said. Reiluka nodded. "And also, do you remember when your body started acting different in that fight? Well, you are a reincarnation of a friend of mine. Reianta thought I didn't know that you were her reincarnation, as she said in the fight, but I did indeed know. In this fight she came forth again with her powers. She helped you beat Hayashi. But since she had helped you she died, giving you her all of her powers." Naomi waited a minute until Reiluka had soaked all of this information in. "Mother, can I ask you a question?" Reiluka asked. Naomi looked a little surprised but nodded. "Well, I think I am starting to feel something for another demon." Naomi cut Reiluka off. "You mean Hiei." Reiluka blushed but nodded. "Yes, I think that I am, am starting to _like _him like him. Do you know what I mean?" Naomi nodded as she smiled. "Yes, I know what you are talking about. I was that way once. I liked this cat demon that came across our village once. He was injured and I helped him regain his health. Even when he was healed he would come and visit me and I would visit him. Later on I ended up marrying him. But then the war started. He and his clan helped us in battle. We were separated in the war but I found him again and I had two children." Naomi finished as her eyes glazed over as she went back into the past. Reiluka stared for a minute before jumping up and snapping her fingers in front of her mother's face. Naomi looked at her and then started laughing. Reiluka frowned and set back down.   
"You have a problem telling him about how you feel, don't you? Well spill it!" Naomi said as she got her laughs under control. "Well, I don't know if feels the same about me. And I just don't know what to do!" Reiluka growled out. Naomi stared for a moment and then answered the unasked question. "Reiluka, if you feel love for someone than you must tell them or they will leave your life forever. Tell Hiei what you feel for him and if he feels the same good for you, if he doesn't then are still plenty of guys around and he might even start growing feelings for you over time." Reiluka smiled and stood up. Naomi stood as well. "I have a feeling that you will not be rejected though." Naomi said as she clasped her hands together and smiled a devious smile. Reiluka blushed but nodded. "You must be waking up now, your friends are very worried about you. Oh! And tell the healer Shinta I said hi!" Naomi said as she and the room faded away.

~End of dream sequence~

Reiluka slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a few times and than slowly sat up. Botan and the old woman that must be Shinta were staring at her. Reiluka smiled a goofy smile. Then she turned to Shinta. "Shinta? My mom says hi." Shinta smiled and nodded. Botan jumped up and hugged Reiluka gently. "I'm so glad that you are awake! I will go get the others." Botan said as she ran out of the room. Shinta followed but stopped in the doorway. "Goodbye Milady Reiluka. Hope you have good luck for the rest of your life." Reiluka could only stare at Shinta's retreating back. About three minutes later Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Botan, Koenma, George, Keiko, Shizuru, and Hiei came into the room. Reiluka smiled. "Hi guys, did you miss me?" Kurama smiled. And glanced at Hiei. Hiei had a small smile on his face. Everyone had a turn of hugging Reiluka, even Kuwabara got to hug her. But after he did that she smacked him on the head. Everyone laughed as Kuwabara started yelling about short people who hit hard. After a few hours of talking everyone said their goodbyes and left the room except for Botan, Keiko, and Shizuru. Reiluka slowly fell into a dreamless sleep.

************************************************************************

I am really sorry for not having posted a chapter in a long time! I've had lots of schoolwork and our wall is being redone in our house. Well, thanks for reviewing and I'm sorry for keeping you waiting! Sayonara! Animechick8


	26. Talks

Disclaimer:I don't own YYH. I only own Reiluka and Naomi. SHORT CHAPTER! 

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Twenty-Six: Talks

After Hiei had found out that Reiluka was okay, he went outside and sat in a tree. He would never admit it to anyone but he was worried about Reiluka. He suspected that the fox knew that he was worried but he didn't really care. He wasn't one to compensate over human emotions. _Hn. Stupid ningen emotions. I am a demon and I should not be feeling this. _

****

But Reiluka is a demon and she cares about people. Hiei's Jagan pointed out. 

__

Hn. She doesn't care about anybody except for her family and Botan. Hiei countered. 

**__**

But you don't know that. 

Hn. I can't believe that I am having a conversation with my Jagan. I have got to stop hanging around humans so much. At that thought Hiei's Jagan shut up. Soon after Hiei heard footsteps and saw that Kurama was walking over to the tree that he was in. Kurama didn't say anything so Hiei thought that he should break the silence. He knew that Kurama knew he was there. "Hn. Fox, what do you want?" He asked. Kurama didn't answer for a few minutes but when he finally did Hiei was a little shocked at the question.

"Hiei, do you think that you are falling in love?" He asked.(A/N:I know,stupid question.)

"No." 

"But what do you feel for Reiluka. I've been watching you and I have seen your eyes go soft whenever you look at her." Kurama pointed out. 

"I do not have any human emotions and I never will." Hiei said angrily. Kurama sighed. 

"You must come to terms with what you are feeling Hiei." Kurama said softly as he walked away. Hiei only snorted. _I do not have any human emotions! _He thought to himself angrily. Soon Hiei was falling into a deep sleep.

~Hiei's dream sequence~ 

Hiei looked around him as he walked through a door. Inside there were two chairs but one of them was already occupied. Hiei walked closer and saw that it was Reiluka's mother, Naomi. "Come over here Hiei." Naomi said. Hiei jumped a little bit because he was off in la-la land but sat down none the less. Naomi stared at him for a few minutes before speaking. "Hiei, I know that you feel something for my daughter." Hiei's eyes widened but then he glared. "I do not have any feelings for anyone." He said, a little annoyed. Naomi smiled. "Buy that is where you are wrong, Hiei." She said so softly that if Hiei wasn't watching her as closely as he was, that he would have missed it. "Nani?" He asked. Naomi glanced at him but then turned to look at a wall.

"Hiei, you must tell her what you feel or she will get away. You must tell her that you love her." As Naomi finished, she pulled a stone out of one of her pockets. She looked at it for a while before she handed it to Hiei, who was still glaring at her for suspecting him to have human emotions. It was blue-ish in color but what intrigued him the most was the power that radiated off of it. It was almost equal to that of Kuwabara's power. He looked up at Naomi. 

"What's this?" He asked. Naomi smiled.

"It is called the Sorairo Shinzo. We Black Wings are famous in the mining industry. We are the only ones who know where to mine this stone and it is very rare. Only three people in the worlds own one. Koenma, Reiluka, and me. I want you to have this stone Hiei. It will let me keep in contact with you and Reiluka and if you ever need help just hold the stone and ask for me and the power it is radiating off of it will transfer to you. One of the great things about this stone is that it never runs out of power except when it breaks. Use it well Hiei and tell Reiluka that you love her." Naomi said this as she started to fade away. Hiei looked at her fading form quizzically but then he was got angry. He awoke to find himself still sitting on the tree branch. He felt something in his hand and opened it. Inside was the Sorairo Shinzo. Hiei smirked and thought about throwing the stone away but decided against it. Then he jumped out of the tree and went inside the hotel.

************************************************************************

I decided to re-write this chapter because I didn't like the way the last one turned out. In this one Hiei is not as OOC but still a little. Do any of you think that this fic is too long? Please review and can someone please tell me what happened in the rest of the Dark Tournament? I forgot and I didn't see the finals. Thanks! Animechick8


	27. Human

Disclaimer:I do not own YYH. I wish I owned Hiei though!^__^

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Human

~Reiluka's POV~

I awoke to a nagging pain in my arm. What the heck happened? Then it came swarming back to me. I remember the fight and what Hayashi said. Then my thoughts switched to what my mother had said in my dream. _Do I really feel anything for Hiei?_ I frowned. _Man, I'm getting way to soft for my own good! _I sat up slowly and waited till my eyes focused on the room around me. _Where is everybody? _ I turned my head to look at the clock on the bedside table. _12:45! Was I really asleep for that long!? _ I got up out of the bed and felt an immediate coldness. I looked down and noticed that I only had on under ware and a tank top on. _What the hell!? Who undressed me? _I shuddered as I put on some sweatpants and a long-sleeved t-shirt on. I winced as I hit my arm on something. Then I smacked myself in the head. That hurt too. _Man I'm stupid. Why don't I just turn on a light? Hey wait a minute! How come I can't see in the dark? I usually can. _I shrugged. 

"Oh, well. I'll find out later." I said out loud as I flipped the light switch. What I saw scared the hell out of me!

~Regular POV~

Team Urameshi plus a few others awoke to a scream coming from Reiluka's room. 

"What the hell is going on!?" Yusuke yelled as he and the others ran/walked out of their room and into Reiluka's room. They were _not _prepared for what they saw. Reiluka was standing there but what freaked them out the most was that she was _human_! 

"Reiluka what happened? Why are you human?" Botan asked as she walked up to Reiluka. Reiluka shook her head. "I don't know! Why the hell would I scream if I knew!?" She yelled. Botan winced. "Well, you don't have to yell at us about it!" Kuwabara and Yusuke yelled back. Reiluka turned her angry gaze upon them.   
"I can yell at you if I want!" She screamed as she pounced on them. Yusuke and Kuwabara ran out of the room screaming as Reiluka chased them. The people inside the room could hear loud thumps and yells outside of the door. Everyone winced as a particularly loud thump was heard. Reiluka came back in about five minutes later dusting her hands off. 

"Well, that takes care of that! Now, does anyone know why I am human?" She asked. Everyone shook his or her heads. Suddenly Koenma popped up out of nowhere. Reiluka jumped half a foot in the air screaming about stupid toddlers gone bad. Koenma, Hiei, and Kurama sweatdropped. Koenma cleared his throat. 

"Anyways, I know why you are human." That got Reiluka to stop yelling. She looked at Koenma for a minute before jumping and grabbing him in a headlock. 

"Tell me what you know toddler!" She hissed. Koenma gulped. Kurama grabbed Reiluka and held her back from the cowering Koenma. 

"Well, since you are a hanyou, you turn into a human when there is a new moon every month, correct?" Reiluka nodded so Koenma went on.

"But since you are a Black Wing you only turn into a human every two years." He finished. Everyone; except Hiei and Kurama; looked confused.

"Then how come I turned into a human the past few months if it only happens every two years?" Reiluka asked. "Um, when your mother put that concealing spell on you it well, made you a true hanyou so to speak." Koenma finished. Reiluka was now glaring at him. "Wait till I get my hands on my mother! Stupid concealing spell." She muttered. 

"Wait a second Reiluka, since you discovered you Black Wing heritage the spell wore off. You can only turn into a human every two years now." Koenma said. Reiluka looked immensely relieved. Then she smiled. "Thanks toddler! Now you won't get beat up by me!" She said happily. "Um, I should be going now. Ciao!" With that said he disappeared. Everyone else left soon afterward so Reiluka was by herself once again. Yusuke and Kuwabara were going to sleep out in the hallway for the night since everyone was sure that they wouldn't be waking up for a while and nobody wanted to carry them because they were all bloody. Everyone soon fell off into a deep slumber.

************************************************************************

I am SO sorry for not updating sooner! I have been very busy and my birthday is tomorrow so I had to plan for that too. The end to this chapter was really crappy but I didn't know what else to put. The next chapter should be up in about a week. I know it's a long time but you gotta remember that I still have school! Please review! Animechick8


	28. Author Note PLEASE READ!

****

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ!

Ok, I am at a total loss for this fic. If you have any suggestions please email me! Any help would be appreciated. I already have the pairings sorted out and here they are:

Hiei/Reiluka

Yusuke/Keiko

Kurama/Botan

Kuwabara/Yukina

And I still don't know if I'm going to do this couple: Koenma/Hinageshi 

I also need to know what happens before, during, and after the Semi-finals. I saw these episodes but I can't remember them*Sweatdrop* I also need to know what happened in the finals. This might anger you but I think I will put a stop to this fic until I get some ideas. I will be working on my new Inuyasha fic 'Kiniro Sakura' though. Do not flame me about my decision! I will pay no attention to them and just go on thinking about what to do with my fic. I'm pathetic, aren't I? Please send me ideas! I'm begging you. I've been really busy and I have a very bad case of writer's block for this fic. And the reason I am continuing my other fic is because I actually wrote out a plot for that one and know what's going to happen. This fic was sort of a free-write and I don't know where to go with Hiei and Reiluka's relationship. The more romancey stuff will probably be towards the end of the fic and there is probably going to be a sequel where the other romance's will begin. Again if you have any ideas please feel free to email me at **sarah7177@cs.com** Arigatou! Animechick8


	29. Hegama

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own any characters that I made up. 

A/N: Most of the semi-finals will be made up as I forgot what happened in them. I still need to find out what happened in the finals though. I only know up to Kurama VS. Karasu but I do know who won. 

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Hegama

Reiluka yawned and stretched as she slipped out of her bed. Last nights events had made her immensely tired and she had an ache in her back where her tail started. She yawned again and shuffled over to the wooden dresser at the end of her room. She pulled out a pair of blue sweatpants and a white t-shirt. She slipped on some tennis shoes and waltzed out of the room. She scowled at the demons and humans she passed. She was NOT in a good mood, even if she was felling better than she had been the past few days. She walked out of the hotel and wandered over to the fighting dome.(A/N:I don't know what it's called!) She bared her fangs at the demon that got in front of her. He smirked at her.

"Well, what do we have here? A female that has an attitude and is not marked." He said as a two other demons came around the corner. The demon standing in front of her was a fairly handsome dragon demon but his two accomplices were very ugly rat demons. The dragon demon nodded to the red ogre and the two ogres grabbed Reiluka by her arms and held her. _Damn! I'm still weak from turning human last night! If there was only that dragon demon here I'd probably win but with two ogres, I don't know if I'll even have a chance when I am this weak. And today's the Semi-Finals! I should have been there fifteen minutes ago! Damn these demons! _She mentally screamed at herself. Then she got an idea.

"Hey guys, aren't you going to miss the Semi-Finals if you stay here any longer?" She asked as she stared the dragon demon in the eye. He looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking. 

"You're right little one, the semi-finals started thirty minutes ago." He said silkily. Reiluka's eyes widened. _What!? I thought it was only fifteen minutes ago! _She thought frantically. She quickly composed herself and got ready to fight, though it was very hard with two ogres holding your arms. 

"You will be mine before anyone even sheds any blood in the semi-finals. He advanced upon Reiluka who struggled against her capture's hold. Just when the dragon demon reached her she pulled free of one of the ogres arms. She turned on the ogre holding her and ripped his arm off. He howled in pain and held what was left of his arm. The dragon demon growled at her and ordered his other ogre to grab her, which resulted in the ogre dieing by Reiluka's hands. The dragon glared as he backed away from her. A black light enveloped his form as he started to disappear. 

"You will be mine one day, my sweet, little Reiluka. You killed my mother and now I shall have you. You will be mine!" He snarled as he disappeared. Reiluka gaped at the space he had been in. 

"Hegama." She whispered into the wind and promptly blacked out. 

************************************************************************

Sorry it was so short but at least it was a chapter! I am really sorry for taking this long to get a new chapter up but I had writers block and I had just recently gotten an idea. I still need help on what to do with this fic but I think I'm getting somewhere. And just so you know, Hegama is Sigana's son. I don't think I mentioned his name before so I made one up. Please review! Animechick8 


	30. Very VERY Important Author Note!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own any characters that I made up.

****

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE!!!

I haven't updated this fic in, like, forever and I'm thinking about stopping it completely. I need to know what you think. I am really at a total loss for this fic. I have tried and tried to think of a plot but nothing comes to me. I have a vague idea on how I'm going to end it, but it will be very angsty*hint hint, wink wink* Please PLEASE send me ideas, suggestions, comments, whatever to help me with this fic. I might even hand it over to my friend to finish up since I'm not getting anywhere with it. Ja! Animechick8


	31. Nani? I Missed the SemiFinals?

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own any characters that I made up. Or Long time no type, that's Tsumi-chans.

Me: Hi! Long time no type! I finally had an idea but I think it will only last for this chapter. Oh, as you have noticed, I've changed my user name to Shiroi Hikari, thanks to Tsumi-chan. Sorry if this chapter is short, but I'm trying!

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Thirty-One: Nani!? I Missed The Semi-Finals?

Reiluka groaned as she sat up. She was sitting in a warm bed, with sunlight streaming down on her face, giving her the look of an angel. That all suddenly changed when she yelled 'What the hell happened!'. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei came running into the room at Reiluka's yell, with Hokiboshi in tow. 

"What's the matter Reiluka-chan?" Kurama asked as he shut the door to the room.

"What happened and why am in this bed? Last thing I remember was being knocked out by Hegama..." She muttered. Yusuke shrugged.

"Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Genkai were coming from the semi-finals and found you unconscious on the ground in front of the stadium. Now you're lying on Hiei's bed in our hotel room." He explained as he sat down on the couch.   
"WHAT!? I MISSED THE FRIGGIN SEMI-FINALS! Why? Why me?" Reiluka screamed/cried. Kuwabara shrugged. 

"Hey, you win some, you lose some." Reiluka and the others stared at him.

"What did that have to do with anything?" She asked as she rubbed her temple. Kuwabara shrugged.

"It just seemed like the right thing to say." Reiluka sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"Why? Why am I cursed to be with so many idiots?" She mumbled as she lay back down. Kuwabara and Yusuke glared at her but Kurama and Hiei just shook their heads. Suddenly Reiluka bolted up again, knocking Hiei off of the bed. 

"Itai! Why the hell did you do that wench?" Hiei growled. Yusuke stared at him.

"I think Hiei just said a full sentence." Kuwabara and Kurama nodded but Reiluka wasn't paying attention to them. 

"Did any of you guys see a fairly handsome dragon demon?" She asked as she stared at them frantically. Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei shook their heads but Kuwabara nodded.

"Yeah, I did. He was walking away from the stadium entrance with two rat demons following him. Why? Is he important?" Kuwabara asked as he smirked. Reiluka kicked him across the room.

"Baka! He's the one that did this to me! His name's Hegama and he is Sigana's son. He likes, well, more like obsesses over me, but that's beside the point. I met him earlier today when I was making my way to the semi-finals and he attacked me. He threatened me and all that crap and then disappeared. Now I want to find him and kill him before he gets another chance to attack me at my weakest." Reiluka explained as she stood up. The group nodded and Reiluka sighed again. Then she looked at the boys pointedly.

"Do you guys' mind leaving? I wanna get dressed." She growled. All of them nodded hastily and quickly left the room, with one last glance back at Reiluka by Hiei. 

"Baka boys." Reiluka muttered as she pulled on a pair of pants and a t-shirt.

************************************************************************

Sorry it's so short but halfway through the chapter my inspiration and plot left. *cries* I'll never finish this fic! But the good news is, that I am not stopping it and it will be continued, albeit agonizingly slow. Please review! Shiroi Hikari 


	32. Hiei's Feelings

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own any characters that I made up.

Me: I'm baaaaaaaaaaaack!!! Someone (and I forgot your name, but I remembered you're email. If you would like me to give you a shout out in the next author note, please send me an email again. I don't have a very good memory. Sorry.*sweatdrop*) e-mailed me and gave me some ideas for my fic. And I am going to use most of them. So expect updates a lot quicker than they have been!

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Thirty-Two: Hiei's Feelings

Hiei sighed as he sat on a rock by the ocean. When he had heard about Hegama and Reiluka, he had a feeling in his chest that he couldn't get rid of. He had left the hotel, Kurama following him, out onto the beach. He narrowed his eyes when he recalled what Kurama had told him.

__

~Flashback~

"Kurama, when Reiluka told us about Hegama, a feeling that I am not familiar with arose within me. What is it?" Hiei had asked as he sat on a rock. Kurama grinned to himself.

"That is called jealousy, Hiei-kun. When Reiluka-san told you about how Hegama was in love with her, you grew jealous of him. But you do not have to worry about Reiluka-san loving him. You will not lose her." He said and Hiei turned to glare at him but the kitsune was already gone. 

"Baka kitsune." Hiei mumbled. 

__

~End Flashback~

Hiei knew what jealousy was, and he didn't like it one bit. But then he remembered what he had felt whenever he saw Reiluka. _But...what **are** my feelings for her? Are they more than just friendship? Hn. I'm starting to sound like Suzuki. _Hiei sighed again and slowly walked back to the hotel. Suddenly a handsome demon jumped in front of him.

"You are Hiei, am I correct?" The demon asked. Hiei glared at the demon, but nodded his head. The demon smirked.  
"I am Hegama. I heard you and that kitsune talking. And I want to tell you this; Reiluka is mine, and always will be mine. You try to take her, I will kill you and your dear sister. And one more thing, I am the Toguro Team's sixth fighter. See you in the finals." Hegama said and disappeared as Hiei tried to attack him with his katana. He narrowed his eyes and mentally cursed. _How did he find out about Yukina? In the finals, he will be mine to kill._ He thought as he walked back to the hotel.

__

~With Reiluka~

Reiluka had decided to let some stress out, and took a walk in the forest, hoping to come across a stray demon and let some 'stress' out on it. She flinched when she heard a noise behind her.

"Reiluka-san, I have something to tell you." She heard Kurama's voice come from the trees around her, but it was slightly darker, and it gave Reiluka the chills.

"A challenge awaits you. One that you are not familiar with. And if you lose, it will cost you dearly." While Kurama had been talking to her, she was trying to pinpoint Kurama's location. She grinned when she found it, but that soon turned into a frown when it disappeared with the voice. _I'll have to ask Kurama about that later._ She thought warily. She noticed the sky had gotten dark, and figured it was time to head back to the hotel. _After all, finals are tomorrow. And that bastard Hegama is Toguro's sixth fighter. _Reiluka thought angrily as she trudged back to the hotel.

************************************************************************

Sorry it's so short, but next chapter will probably be REALLY long because I am going to try and put the whole finals in there. Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari*


	33. Bitches and Bastards

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own any characters that I made up.

Shiroi Hikari: Hiya! Long time no see, ne? Well, only two chapters left in RCAD. *snif* Well, I'm sorta glad cuz this fic was HARD!!!! I don't think I am going to do a sequel, but we'll see. And now, onto the fic. Oh yeah, please note that I am changing the dialogue a little bit to fit the story. 

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Thirty-Three: Bitches and Bastards

Reiluka sighed wearily as she sat down in the hotel room. 

__

~Flashback~

After she had gotten over Kurama's scary voice, she kept on walking and soon found a demon bugging Koto. She walked over, and punched the demon square on the nose. Koto just gave her a quick look of thanks and then ran off, as more fights were about to start. Reiluka watched her go and then turned back to the fuming demon. He looked her up and down and then grinned.

"Your that bitch hanyou on the human's team. Wait'll the guys hear that I killed you." He said and laughed. Reiluka's eyebrow twitched. 

"Bitch? Bitch!? Who the hell are you calling a bitch you asshole!" She screamed at him and then barreled into him, knocking him over with a grunt of pain. She stood back from him, a glare on her features, as her tail puffed up and she hissed at him. He stood up again, angrier than before.   
"You're gonna pay for that." He howled as he ran at her. She dodged as he punched at her, and then dodged again as he tried to kick her. This kept up for about two minutes before Reiluka had finally had enough and just stuck her dagger(A/N: She has a dagger) through his chest. The demon gasped in pain and dropped to the ground. Reiluka just sighed and rolled her eyes, being sure to grab her dagger as she left the scene. 

__

~End Flashback~

She grinned slightly at what she had done. Suddenly the door burst open and Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara walked in. Her grin faded when she saw their grim faces.

"What's the matter?" She asked grumpily, angry that they ruined her good mood. 

"We just found out that we are fighting Toguro this afternoon. And what makes it worse is that Hegama is now his sixth fighter." Kurama said as he sat on a chair across from Reiluka. 

"I already knew that. Anymore bad news?" She asked as her eye twitched slightly. Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kuwabara stared at her until Yusuke and Kuwabara jumped up and started yelling at her.

"Whadya mean you knew!?"  
"Yeah! How come you didn't tell us?

"Shut up Kuwabara! I'm asking the questions here."  
"You shut up Urameshi!"  
"Your asking for it Kuwabara...."

"Both of you shut up!" Reiluka screamed at them. Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at her, stunned into silence.

"Jeez what's her problem?" Yusuke muttered under his breath.

"I dunno, it's probably her 'time of the month', PMS or whatever." Kuwabara answered him. Reiluka, upon hearing that, threw a vase at Kuwabara, hitting him in the head, and knocking him to the ground. Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke stared at Kuwabara and then at a twitching Reiluka, holding another vase in her hand. Yusuke, after seeing what happened to his friend, sat down without another word. 

"I would've told you but I only found out about a day ago. And then I went off to find someone to beat up and, luckily, I did. Stupid idiot called me a bitch and then I killed him. Oh, that reminds me. Kurama, when I was walking in the woods, I heard your voice say something to me, but it was more deeper and darker than yours. Was it you?" Reiluka explained/asked as she turned to Kurama. Kurama frowned deeply.

"I wasn't the one, but maybe Youko was. He might have sent out a message to you." Kurama answered. He truthfully did not know. Reiluka nodded and thought about what Youko/Kurama had said. 

__

//"A challenge awaits you. One that you are not familiar with. And if you lose, it will cost you dearly."//

She frowned again. _What the heck did he mean by that? 'If you lose, it will cost you dearly.' _Reiluka shuddered when she thought about that. Somehow that thought scared her, and she didn't know why. She blinked when she caught Hiei staring at her. She glared at him and his eyebrow rose. She glared and bared her teeth at him, but his eyebrow just rose higher. Finally she just hissed quietly and stalked off to her room, stepping on Kuwabara's back on the way. Yusuke and Kurama watched her go, confused looks on their faces. They paid no attention to Kuwabara's yell of pain when Reiluka stepped on him. Hiei just watched her go through narrowed eyes. _What is that woman up to?_

~That Afternoon~

Reiluka growled quietly as she walked with Team Urameshi through the halls of the stadium, on the way to their next fight: the finals. She was not looking forward to fighting the Hegama, let alone the Toguro brothers. And what Kurama had told her this morning made her more jumpy than usual. Her ears were laid back, and her tails twitched constantly. Yusuke, Kurama, Hiei, and, especially, Kuwabara kept their distance from her. Koenma, however, stood next to her, making sure she did not do anything 'drastic'. Reiluka thought unhappily about what Koenma had told the team. 

__

//I am going to be the extra fighter, since Genkai is...sick."// Reiluka knew better than that. She knew that the whole team was just keeping a secret from Kuwabara.

__

//I will not fight unless it is necessary.// Reiluka grumbled to herself. Koenma had not let his eyes off her for a second, worried that she would kill a passerby. _He must've gotten word about what happened the other day when I killed that bastard demon._ She thought with a triumphant smirk. Koenma saw that smirk and his eyebrows rose. _What is she thinking now?_ He thought, a little bit worried that she would go berserk and kill everyone in the stadium. _Too much paperwork. And it won't help if I die as well._ Koenma thought gloomily. Once the group reached the stadium, everyone was quiet. Reiluka watched as Team Toguro slowly came out of the doors. She glared at Hegama, who smirked at her. Each team walked up onto the arena, Juri introducing them to the crowd. Reiluka looked like she was paying attention, but she was really looking at Hegama. _That bastard had better not try anything._ She thought warily. She nearly jumped when Yusuke poked her. 

"What!?" She snarled at him. He put his hands up and took a step back.

"Just telling you that we need to get off of the arena now. Kurama is going to fight Karasu." He said as Reiluka walked off. Reiluka turned her head back to look at Kurama. She blinked. _What the? His smell is changing slightly. What's he doing?_ She wondered when she noticed the change. 

"Ready? Go!" Juri yelled as she jumped out of the ring, preferring to commentate from the sidelines. Reiluka watched impassively as Kurama fought Karasu. Only when Kurama was hurt did she start to worry. She still kept glancing back to Hegama. She thought, no, she _knew_ he was planning to do something. Suddenly her head whipped back to the arena, where Kurama was not present at all. Now in his place stood a tall, silver-haired kitsune demon. Her mouth dropped open when he spoke. It was the same voice she had heard in the forest. _So it was Youko. I knew that voice sounded familiar. _She thought as she quickly glanced at Karasu. His demeanor looked different. Like he was scared. She smirked slightly. _Even Karasu is scared..._ Suddenly her chest began to hurt. She gasped in pain. _What the?_ She thought as she kneeled down on the ground. Koenma and the others looked down at her, the fight temporarily stopping in the arena. Karasu and Youko glanced at her, and then turned back to each other. The fight was on again. Youko, though slightly worried, knew that his teammates would take care of the girl. Koenma bent down next to the wheezing Reiluka.

"Reiluka? Are you okay?" He asked as Reiluka started coughing. She looked up and across the arena to a gleeful Hegama.

"Y-You!" She choked out as she tried to stand. Koenma helped her stand up. Hiei watched with worry as Reiluka started to stumble over to Hegama, her coughs becoming worse as she got closer. Hegama just watched her, laughter in his eyes. She stopped and took a deep breath before continuing on. Slowly and painfully she made it over to Hegama, and slapped him in the face. Now the whole stadium's attention was on the girl and the man from the opposite team. 

"You bastard! Take this spell off now!" Reiluka screamed at him, but only succeeded in coughing up blood afterwords. Hegama smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, not yet. Not until you become my mate." He said gleefully. Reiluka spat at him. He just wiped it off of his face, his smile still in place.

"Now now Reiluka. That is no way to treat your future lover." He said and chuckled softly as Reiluka's coughing increased greatly, so much that she had to kneel on the ground. 

"I would rather die than become your mate." She snarled softly, her breathing ragged. Hegama just laughed, but stopped when he realized that there was a sword at his throat.

"Quit laughing bastard." Reiluka said through gritted teeth as she held the sword, slowly slicing into his neck. Hegama just smirked at her.

"Go ahead, kill me. Even if you do, I will be back. I will always hunt you, Reiluka." He said as Reiluka sliced off his head. The Urameshi team, and even some of the Toguro team members, stared wide-eyed at what Reiluka had just done. As she walked back to her own side, her coughing decreased until it was only a mere gasp once in a while. She sat down on the edge, and fell asleep. Almost everybody in the stadium facefaulted. 

"She's sleeping!?" Yusuke crowed as he stared at her. Kuwabara was about to run over to her, but was stopped by Hiei's cold voice.

"Leave her alone. She needs to talk to her mother." He growled quietly. Kuwabara, Yusuke, and Koenma stared at Hiei and then at Reiluka, before turning their gazes back to the fight, which was started again between Youko and Karasu.

************************************************************************

Okay, I have decided that I am not going to write in the finals. I have seen them all, but I'm just not going to. And I might write a sequel to this, but I don't know. We'll see. Anyways, the ending was pretty boring, and, if you couldn't tell, Hegama was the one making Reiluka cough. Next chapter will be the last. Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari* 


	34. Tournament's End

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho. I do own any characters that I made up.

Shiroi Hikari: Last chapter! Yay!!!!!!!!!!!! It's been fun, but sadly this fic has come to an end. Well, hopefully. *sweatdrop* Let me tell you, the Dark Tournament was a pain in the butt to write, and it wasn't because I haven't seen all of it, because I have. It was just....hard. Yeah. Anyways, I've decided that the romance will not happen in this chapter. Maybe it will be in the sequel. *shifty eyes* Yes, there will probably be a sequel, but not until I finish all of my current fics. But you could get lucky and I could start it as soon as I finish Battle of the Heart, Kiniro Sakura, and Galway no Sora.^^ Well, on with the fic.

****

Raining Cats and Demons

Chapter Thirty-Four: Tournaments End

Reiluka groaned as she sat up. Her dreams had not been pleasant. She had talked to her mother, but it was more of a warning than anything. Naomi had told her that the Dark Tournament was just a test, and that the real fight was coming. Reiluka had been sort of confused, and told her mother what Kurama's voice had said, as well as what Hegama had said, but her mother just said that she will have to figure out what it was herself. At that sentence Reiluka had sort of gone off on a temper tantrum, and had been slapped for it. As she remembered this, Reiluka rubbed the sore spot on her face. 

"So it seems that stuff that happens in your dreams can happen to you in reality." She heard a voice say above her. She looked up and saw Kurama sitting across from her, a sleeping Hiei next to him.

"What happened?" Reiluka mumbled as she rubbed her head. Kurama sighed quietly and looked at the clock.

"Karasu was defeated by me, Bui was defeated by Hiei, and now they are bringing in a new arena." At Reiluka's confused look, Kurama continued to explain why they needed a new arena. Reiluka flinched when Koto's voice came over the speaker, and tried to hid herself within her wings. Instead a sword was pointed at her neck. She glared up into the angry red eyes of Hiei.

"Don't go hiding now." He growled as he jumped away from her and walked out of the room. Kurama just chuckled to himself and walked out after Hiei. Reiluka snarled at them, but followed after them, being sure to keep her wings folded. She did not want anyone to know what she was yet. Her mother had told her something else while she was talking to her, and Reiluka didn't like it at all. Not only was she a Black Wing, no she also had to be descended from the greatest creatures on Earth. Suddenly she jumped when Koenma appeared next to her.

"Reiluka-san, why are your wings changing color? And your eyes as well...." He asked in a low voice. Reiluka didn't answer. After a few tense moments of silence Koenma sighed and walked ahead of her. Reiluka sighed in relief when he didn't question her any further. 

"If Koenma finds out, King Enma will send out an order to kill me...." Reiluka muttered quietly, the tiniest hint of sadness in her voice. Little did she know that someone was watching her.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei frowned as he watched Reiluka mutter to herself. _What does she mean 'if Koenma finds out, he'll kill me'?_ Hiei wondered as he walked along the rafters of the roof. He knew that something was on Reiluka's mind, as she would've felt his presence by now. He turned his head to a speaker on the wall when Koto's voice came over it.

"Fighters to the ring! We are now starting the next fight." Hiei narrowed his eyes and hurried along to the arena. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Reiluka's head flew up when she heard Koto's voice. She narrowed her eyes when she noticed Hiei flitting(I love that word!)away. She started to pick up her pace, hoping that she hadn't missed anything important. When she had finally arrived at the arena, Kuwabara and Older Toguro were already half way through their fight. Reiluka didn't pay any attention to them. Her mind was somewhere else. Suddenly the feathers on her wings ruffled and the hair on the back of her neck stood on end. It was _him._ She glanced nervously into the audience, trying to locate his ki. She mentally slapped herself. _Idiot! Of course he's going to make sure you don't find his ki! _She needed a break. The events the past few months have been too much for her, she was going to break down soon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei watched with raised eyebrows at Reiluka's behavior. First she doesn't pay any attention to the fight, and doesn't realize that she's flexing her claws and putting out a powerful aura. Then her wings ruffle and she looks nervous as she looks around the area. _Just what is with that woman?_ Hiei thought, frustrated that he couldn't break past Reiluka's mind walls. He watched curiously as Reiluka's face paled, and became even more curious when her eyes started to take on a red tint. He was wondering if it was because she might go into rage, but he quickly shrugged that idea off because Reiluka wouldn't be acting so nervous if she was going into rage. Suddenly an ear-splitting whistle was sent through the air. Reiluka folded her wings closer to her body, and crouched down. Hiei covered his ears, as did everyone else. Kuwabara and the elder Toguro stopped their fight and watched in surprise as a figure floated down from the sky, a flute to her lips. The woman chuckled darkly as she stared at Reiluka.

"Reiluka-_sama _we have some unfinished business to attend to. Come with me." The woman stated, saying Reiluka's name with sarcasm. Reiluka's face paled even more as she stood up. She looked at Team Urameshi helplessly, hoping that they would help her. But the woman saw what her eyes asked, and quickly placed a spell around Team Urameshi, making sure that they couldn't help Reiluka. Hiei frowned deeply as he watched Reiluka and the woman exit the building. But he was quickly brought back to the fight when Juri and Koto disqualified Reiluka for leaving. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Koenma yelled at them, but shut up when Koto threatened to disqualify their whole team. Hiei frowned deeper, but paid attention the Kuwabara and the elder Toguro, who had started to fight again. He knew that Reiluka could take care of herself. But he just couldn't get the image of Reiluka's pale face out of his head....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Reiluka followed the woman grudgingly, careful not to let anyone see her wings. Once the two had reached the middle of the island, the woman let go of Reiluka and stood in front of her with a glare.

"What were you doing fighting with humans!?" She growled angrily as Reiluka glared at her as she spoke.

"Because I was ordered to. Besides, they are my friends." The woman just rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Lord Mukuro wants you to come train with her. She says that she spoke to your mother." The woman continued.

"What? Why does Mukuro-sama want me to train with her? I thought you were training with her, Sage...." Reiluka wondered as she frowned. Sage shrugged.

"Beats me. I wanted to know that to, but Mukuro said that it was a secret, or something like that. I don't know. I wasn't really listening...." Sage trailed off. Reiluka laughed slightly. 

"You're the same person from ten years ago, my friend. But did you have to make such a big entrance? I was probably disqualified from the fight ya know." Reiluka said as Sage helped her up.

"Because I have to start my acting career _somewhere_. Plus Mukuro said she wanted to see you as soon as possible." Sage said as she put her arms behind her head. Reiluka just shook her head.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's get going, I haven't been to Mukuro's place for years!" Reiluka said happily as she and Sage laughed together. Sage chanted some words, and soon Reiluka joined in with her. And then the two were gone in a burst of light.....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiei stared at the island from the back of the boat he was on. It had been two days since he had last felt Reiluka's ki, and then she was gone. Team Urameshi had won the tournament, but were dumbfounded to where Reiluka had gone. Even Koenma didn't know. Hiei and Kurama had searched the island while Yusuke and the others moped around, but found no sign of her. Hiei had become slightly worried, but Kurama had calmed him down before he could start something on fire. Hiei was brought out of his musings by a hand on his shoulder. It was Kurama.

"Don't worry Hiei, she will be fine. She will probably contact us in a little while...." Kurama said, not quite sure of himself, but wanting to comfort his friend. Hiei just 'Hn.'ed and went back to staring at the island that was slowly getting smaller as the boat went further out to sea........

************************************************************************

Ended it a perfect place for the sequel! Go me! Anyways, I have a feeling that the sequel will start soon.....and it will be slightly darker than this, but way better. The romance is going to happen in there, and more surprises will be uncovered. And if you want a hint as to what Reiluka is descended from, here it is:

It is from an anime that starts with the letter 'E'.

If you know what it is, e-mail me and tell me, don't leave it in a review. I guess it's sort of like a contest of some sort. In the sequel your pennames will be mentioned(so don't forget to put those in the e-mail as well), and you will get....something. Oh, and if you e-mail me with the answer, please tell me your favorite bishounen(boy) or bishoujo(girl) on the show.^^ Ja ne and please review!

*Shiroi Hikari* 


End file.
